


Run on Gasoline

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Background - Ignoct, Bad Coping Methods, Broken Hearts, Drama, Feelings, Gladio!Whump, Lack of communication between friends, M/M, Mistakes are being made, Oral Sex, Prompto!Whump, Semi-Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, WHUMP FOR EVERYONE, promptio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Gladio knew the kiss was a mistake. He knew the sex it led to, was a mistake too. Because there is a fine line between 'comforting a friend' and 'purposefully torturing yourself'.  He'd never been very good at putting himself first, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time screaming and slapping the keyboard to write this. I've got at least five more chapters planned out for this story. Expect angst and some Emotions. Things will get better, but it ain't gonna be quick-like. Because guess which vodka-aunt lives on angst. It's me.
> 
> Also, I know the style is sort of jagged and abrupt. It's meant to be, in this first chapter.

Gladio was grateful for the blast of air-conditioning as they walked into the hotel, out of Lestallum’s humid night. He’d have thought the temperature would go down with the sun, but _no_. It was still humid as fuck, and unpleasant. 

“ Gladio, come on man! Live a little, big guy.” 

The plaintive note made him tilt his head back in a laugh, one that would have had Ignis scolding him for the volume of it in a hotel hallway, well past eleven in the evening. It was a shame the adviser was stuck trying to convince Noctis that hogging the shower for an hour was on the wrong side of ‘rude’ on a basic level. 

“ I ain’t takin’ that bet, I like the gil in my wallet, thanks.” 

Prompto snorted, but didn’t argue. Because betting on if Ignis had to more or less nag Noctis out of the shower was more of a fool’s bet and Gladio knew way better. 

Gladio didn’t give a shit if Noctis was still in the shower or not when they got back to the room, he was hungry and since he and Prompto had gotten the short straw to pick up food, well, the Prince could suffer. 

They approached the cheap door, and Gladio balanced the cardboard container that held their four milkshakes in one hand as he dug in his pocket for the key. Prompto mumbled something about starving again, and Gladio snorted. He’d seen the younger man trip standing still, there was no way he was going to let him carry _drinks_. 

Which meant the smell of tempting, greasy, fast-food had been tormenting him all the way back. 

Gladio only regretted it because _he_ had to listen to the gunner bitch about how it _was_ torture. 

A low groan caught his ear. A frown marred his face. He looked at Prompto to see if he’d imagined it. Prompto’s brows were furrowed, and he shrugged slightly and shook his head. He’d heard it too, then.

“ Thought Noct looked stiff getting out of the car, like his back was bothering him,” he offered as a possible explanation. 

Gladio scowled. Because it wasn’t impossible. It was like Noctis to not say something about his back bothering him in front of Gladio. That made him grit his teeth because even after all these years, Gladio would have thought that the kid would trust him more. 

Sure, he’d lecture the hell out of him of saying something sooner. He could sympathize though, not wanting to admit to something that could make him seem lesser in the eyes of friends and family. 

Not to mention to the public. 

Prompto jerked his head towards the door, and Gladio balanced the drinks against himself in their container to dig the key out of his pocket and get the door open. Tried not to scowl too hard, because he was _trying_. Not that he was as good as Ignis at coddling the guy. 

The old door swung open, surprisingly silently, and the pair of them were treated to the one sight Gladio had never thought he’d see. Because he thought Ignis was better than that, and what was worse, he’d assumed them _friends_.

Apparently less so than he’d imagined. 

Because on one of the beds, Ignis and Noctis were practically twined around each other. Tongues shoved down each other’s throats and hands roaming places that honestly, they had no right to. Well, they had been doing that. If Ignis hadn’t stopped to see who had opened the door. 

It was only moderately satisfying to see the flash of horror-fear-regret rush over the man’s face, the mere seconds he held Gladio’s gaze. 

Viciously Gladio wondered if the flush on his aristocratic face was from passion or humiliation. Either way, in the half-dim lighting of the hotel room, it wasn’t attractive. He was doing better than Noctis though, who hadn’t even looked their way. The way he’d stilled though, he wasn’t oblivious. 

Felt his temper flare, slowly, as if it were building momentum. Then, Ignis’ gaze turned from him to just to his left and a head or two lower. 

Gladio had time to turn his head to look and forced himself to inhale slowly and steadily, and exhale in the same manner. Because if a flush was burning the two faces of the people on the bed, then Prompto’s face was the color of paper. 

White. It made his freckles stand out almost painfully. Gladio had time to see Prompto’s shock fade to blankness, carefully crafted from nothing. 

Ignis opened his mouth, to say _something_ , probably apologize. Gladio low-key hated him for thinking it’d work. 

“ Food’s here! Sorry, we shoulda..maybe knocked? We heard-” he started before shaking his head, “-thought we heard..” His words devolved into a laugh. Despite nothing being funny. 

Prompto’s laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Gladio’s ears. Not quite hysteric. Painful. Hurt. It made the Shield want to put his fist through the nearest fucking wall. 

It was satisfying though, to see the way both of them flinched at the noise. He hoped it hurt, hoped it hurt a hell-of-a-fucking-lot. The laughter faded, ended almost abruptly. Gladio wondered where Prompto got the ability to do that. 

Still they didn’t move, not until Ignis sat up slowly, dress-shirt hanging open and the button on his slacks undone. His hair was a mess, and his glasses askew. The action forced Noctis, who’d been leaning over him, to sit as well. 

Their lips were kiss-swollen, and Gladio never hated his passion for romance novels more than he did, then when that phrase entered his mind.

“ Prom-“ 

“ You know what,” Prompto cut the adviser off, and Gladio wondered if they all heard the waver in his voice, “ I think I forgot something in the Regalia, my phone, yeah, and I don’t want it being a temptation to get the car broken into.” 

He chuckled again, and Gladio could picture the way he’d run a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. 

“ I better go get it.” 

He took a step back. Then another, and another, until Gladio heard the door click closed behind him. The smell of food didn’t fade, but where the hunger had toyed with him, now it just made his stomach turn vaguely. 

Gladio looked between the two of them left. Was torn between anger and hurt, between wanting to rage at them for their stupidity and try and shake sense into at least one of them. 

Didn’t do either. 

Set the drink cartons down on the dresser. Stared at the lightly sweating cups for a moment before looking at them. Exhaled sharply, to keep the words screaming in his mind at bay. 

Knew the vein in his head had to be jumping as hard as his jaw was clenched. Knew he couldn’t stay there, because if he did then there’d be no friendship to salvage come morning. Knew that Ignis could see the fury in him the way he didn’t say anything immediately. 

Turned away, wrenched the door open. Ignored the way Ignis called for him to wait, and slammed the door behind him hard enough he was surprised he didn’t damage the doorframe or door. Didn’t give much of a fuck as he stalked through the quiet hotel. 

Out the front doors and back into the humidity of Lestallum’s night. 

Shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket, and set off to find the nearest bar. Because it was either drinking or fighting, and for some reason all he could hear in his head was his father’s voice reminding him that a King’s Shield was as much in the public eye as the King himself. 

That what he did reflected back on Noctis. 

Wished he didn’t give two fucks about that, but he did. 

Didn’t really recognize where his feet carried him, until he was walking into a bar that looked like it had seen better days decades ago. It stank, of alcohol, smoke, and like people who probably needed a shower three days ago. 

Sat at the bar anyway. Didn’t realize his hands were shaking until he picked up his first beer that felt tepid at best, and wrinkled his face at the taste. After half of it was in his gut, it didn’t matter anyway. Sat there and watched whatever shit show was on the television, some sport that Gladio didn’t have the concentration to follow. 

Cracked peanuts from the shell, as he drank, to make himself feel a little better. Ignored the way his phone buzzed, again and again until it finally stopped. Didn’t realize Prompto had joined him until he caught a flash of blond hair from next to his shoulder. 

More accurately, didn’t realize it was him until he turned to tell whatever hooker or drunk who’d meandered up to him to fuck the hell off. Stopped himself and looked back at the television. 

“ So, that happened.” 

Gladio grunted and took another swallow of his too-warm beer. Thought about ordering something stronger to try and forget. Doubted that it’d do any good, not to mention the quality of drinks was more than questionable. 

Decided he didn’t care and flagged down the bartender. Ordered whatever the guy was passing off as whiskey.

He’d put worse in his mouth than watered-down and price-hiked alcohol, after all. He refused to look at Prompto who perched on the seat next to him. Because if he looked the younger man in the eyes he’d have to go and fucking punch his Prince in the face. 

That was not even slightly a sound idea as the Prince’s Shield.

He motioned for the apathetic bartender to leave the bottle of whiskey and second glass, as he brought it over, when he realized how satisfying it’d probably be to hear the sound of Noctis’ fucking nose breaking under his fist. 

Poured two shots, and slid one at Prompto deliberately. He seemed to take it out of lack of anything to do with his hands.

“ I knew, y’know, “ Prompto said, and twisted the shot-glass in his grip to make the amber liquid shimmer in the crap lighting of the little bar. Gladio wondered if Prompto knew how hollow he sounded, and how it made him want to shake and shake the man until he sounded normal again. 

Still, Gladio didn’t say anything, because he didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid and wrong.

“ I’ve known since we were sixteen,” Prompto continued, like he had to tell Gladio all about it. Like he _owed_ anyone an explanation, “ he told me, ‘I love him Prom’, and he was six-ways to shitfaced so I thought-“ 

He broke off and Gladio threw back his first shot of the evening, grimacing as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. Sort of settled in his stomach unevenly, hot and cold at the same time. Made him remember why whiskey wasn’t his ‘go-to’ drink of choice. 

Pretended that the obvious reason why Prompto had broken off his words wasn’t the way his voice cracked. 

Gladio knew what Prompto had thought. That when someone was sloshed, what they said meant exactly shit. That drunken confessions were uglier in the morning if remembered at all. Prompto had to have hoped that it was just beer talking, and hell they’d been sixteen. 

No one was in _love_ at sixteen.

“ I’m so fucking stupid.” 

The confession was whispered and he heard more than saw the flash of motion in the corner of his eye as Prompto swallowed down the whiskey. Coughed out the burn, and both of them ignored the way his eyes watered. Gladio poured him another shot. 

“ Nah.” 

It wasn’t stupid to be in love, and it sure as fuck wasn’t stupid to _hope_. Maybe a little naïve, yeah, but not stupid. It wasn’t like anyone could turn their emotions off, or curb them. Not when the person you had them for was in your life so thoroughly. 

Gladio would know. 

Prompto looked at him as Gladio poured himself a second shot. Gladio hesitated, waited to see if Prompto would drop his gaze again, but if anything the younger man seemed all the more intent on him. The Shield sighed and watched the cheap whiskey in his glass. 

“ It ain’t stupid to love someone, Prompto.” He muttered, and licked his lips because it was better than throwing the glass across the room. “ It’s fucking stupid to not tell anyone you’re fucking each other and then try and sneak around when we’re all sharing a single hotel room.” 

Prompto didn’t answer, and instead downed his second shot. Gladio didn’t blame him. 

“ They had to be careful though. ” Prompto asked, and Gladio wondered if it was bitterness or someone seeking a reason where there was one, “ It’s not like the King will just smile at them and give his blessing, right?” 

Gladio didn’t answer, tipped his second shot down his throat to buy himself time. 

Because Regis would be furious, yes. He’d have a go at Noctis, a deeper go and Ignis, and then probably turn around and try to make it all good in the eyes of the council. The council who was made up of old men and women who sought to turn the weighted head of the royal family this way and that. 

He waited for the burn of alcohol to fade before he answered. 

“ The Council would tear them apart. They wouldn’t even hesitate.” 

Prompto blinked slowly, and nodded just slightly like any of it made any sort of sense to him. Gladio wondered where he got it from because it sure as hell didn’t make any sense to him. Prompto was the one who reached for the bottle that time, and Gladio watched him unsteadily fill his glass. 

“ I thought they’d trust us, though.” 

Prompto said it like a kid who’d discovered mommy and daddy were getting a divorce and hadn’t told him until the day one of them was moving out. 

Gladio felt for him. He did. Because he was right there with him, wondering why the fuck Ignis hadn’t opened up his mouth and fucking said _something_ , hell Gladio would have taken anything. It wasn’t hard to tell them that ‘hey, we’re fucking don’t say anything to anyone’.

What was the absolute worst though, was he could understand why they hadn’t. How often did he rattle off about ‘duty’ and ‘responsibility’? How would he have reacted? Hell, he couldn’t admit to even himself that he wouldn’t have batted an eye-lash. 

He probably would have tried to talk Ignis out of the idiocy of it. Because Gladio loved the pair of them, like they were his family as much as Iris and his Dad. He knew what was down the road they were walking, and it wasn’t a bullshit, cartoonish happy ending. 

Gladio wouldn’t have wanted to watch the resulting fall-out, and so Ignis and Noctis has said nothing. 

Gladio pulled out his wallet and slapped down a two twenty-gil notes on the stained bar. Grabbed the bottle but left the glasses on the counter. Didn’t really care if it wasn’t quite enough to cover his tab. 

“ C’mon,” he muttered, and tugged Prompto off the stool he’d taken as his seat, “ Let’s take this somewhere else.” Prompto only followed, taking a few steps to find his feet properly. He followed Gladio quickly enough out of the stuff, dim bar and into the hot and stuffy night air of Lestallum. 

As always, he was glad the city never seemed to sleep. They didn’t seem odd, meandering down the back-streets on the wrong side of midnight. It was comforting, and it reminded Gladio of Insomnia. He knew why they were out here, Noctis had to collect the arsenal of weapons and blessings from his ancestors before Regis could think of stepping down. 

It was a time honored tradition, and surprisingly, based in fact. No approval, no crown, and no crown meant no King. With the Empire on their far borders, Lucis couldn’t afford any time without a King. Which meant that Noctis and the three of them got to gallivant across the country-side for however long they could. 

It was just how Gladio had envisioned a vacation, listening to Noctis either bitch or snore, Prompto encourage the worst behavior, and Ignis smooth things over and keeping Gladio sane. 

The pair of them meandered through the streets, anything, to buy them more time. Gladio wasn’t sure what they were gonna use that time for, if they were waiting for the fucking to end or what. Didn’t care. Didn’t particularly want to go back to the impressive and looming hotel, where there was a chance Ignis was waiting for them in the lobby. 

Probably to fucking apologize and Gladio wanted to hit something in a distant sort of way now. Now that alcohol was buzzing through his veins warmly. 

Then again, when they’d fled, it’d been a few hours ago. The Adviser was a man with steel in place of will, but Gladio was sure that his dedication to Noctis would out-weigh whatever he feared from Prompto and Gladio. 

Gladio didn’t even pretend to give a fuck, and gratefully neither did Prompto as they made their way back. 

Gladio gave a fuck for all of a three seconds as Prompto reached out for the bottle, stole the first mouthful before he shoved it back into Gladio’s hands. Gladio as pretty sure that he might have to carry Prompto back to the hotel if he kept it up. 

Tried hard for all of two minutes to not imagine what he’d feel like in his arms. Definitely tried not to think about how little it’d take to fuck him against a wall. 

It didn’t stop him from stealing looks at the gunman. Against his will. 

Even in the shitty lighting of a shitty ‘modern’ city, Gladio thought the play of said lighting complimented the gunman. Took another pull from the bottle to shove those thoughts right out of his head. 

“ I wasn’t gonna tell him, either.” Prompto mumbled, “ It’s not like it would have worked out even if he-“ 

He heard Prompto exhale sharply, and imagined him pressing his lips together tightly. Gladio slung an arm over his shoulders without thinking about it. A reassuring attempt to remind the gunman that Gladio didn’t really blame him, didn’t judge him. 

“ –Even if he loved you back,” Gladio finished and handed him the bottle again. Prompto, who’d startled slightly at the weight of his arm, nodded and took it. They walked in silence for another block or two. It was challenging, he thought, to shorten his stride to match Prompto’s. 

Found it amusing that even tipsy, the kid tried to match his stride instead. 

“ I don’t know why I’m upset,” Prompto admitted, and his voice sounded thick again as he handed the bottle back and Gladio resisted to take a pull from it, “ It’s not like he knew, not like Ignis knew. Nothing to be upset about, he’s allowed to love who he wants. To-to fuck who he wants.” 

Prompto wasn’t wrong, and Gladio thought that was what made it worse. 

Gladio didn’t reply right away, before he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Tugged Prompto into a narrow ally, so he could look at him proper under some form of privacy. 

“ Prom, you love him.” Gladio managed, dropping the bottle with little care, planting on hand on either shoulder to turn the younger man to face him, “ He didn’t, doesn’t, have to love ya in return for your heart to break. That ain’t how it works.” 

He knew, had plenty of experience. 

Prompto swallowed, and fuck, there was a sheen of tears over the blue eyes that Gladio dreamed about. 

“ Shit,” Gladio breathed, wished his heart didn’t ache for the other man, “ C’mere.” He ordered it even as he tugged the other man into him, hugged him. Hugged him tight, and rested his chin atop his head. 

Felt Prompto shudder against him, and slowly his arms curled around Gladio in return, and a shudder swept over him. Then he shivered again, and a great ragged gasp left him. It wasn’t pretty, and whoever said that someone crying out their grief was dignified were fucking idiots. 

Let Prompto cry against him, ignored the feeling of it, and just let him _be_. Knew neither of them would talk about it in the morning. Let them pretend either of them had any dignity left. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but finally Prompto lifted his head, and his eyes were puffy and wet. Broken, hurt, and Gladio could sympathize. 

“ Feel better?” he found himself asking, though he knew the answer. 

“ Not really,” Prompto responded dully, blinking a few times, “ I just..just want to stop picturing it. I keep seeing it-“ His breath hiccupped again and Gladio could see the frustration bloom on Prompto’s face. His hands were fisted in Gladio’s jacket, and the Shield made a soft noise. 

Prompto stared at him, pleading and hurt, and anything but soft in that moment. All jagged edges and pain, raw in a way that Gladio knew wouldn’t heal easily. 

“ I want to stop seeing them.” 

It was a plea, and Gladio felt himself waver. Stared into blue eyes, and knew he was lost. Felt his own gaze soften in sympathy, but by no means was he expecting the gunman to reach up, to tug him down an inch or so by his jacket, to press his lips to Gladio’s. 

It was chaste, but wet from the tracks of tears. This was not how the Shield imagined a kiss between them. 

He pulled away and stared in surprise at his friend. Almost regretted the day he told any of them that he swung both ways as far as sex and romance went. This was not what he’d had in mind when he’d done so. Prompto bit his bottom lip and Gladio could feel his anxiety rising. 

“ Please.” 

Gladio was a weak, weak man. Because he’d regret this in the morning, but gods, how many times had he day-dreamed about having Prompto ask him to kiss him again. Made a soft noise in the back of his throat and dipped his head to catch the gunman in another kiss. 

This time, he tugged him against him. Coaxed the other man to let Gladio into his mouth, to explore him with the taste of himself. Savored the surprised groan it produced. 

When the kiss broke, they were both breathing heavy, and Prompto didn’t move away. 

“ Okay.” Gladio agreed, and damned himself, “ Okay. “ 

Prompto lunged for him again, and Gladio caught him. The back way to the hotel was harder to navigate when it was easier to stop and just kiss the blond into senselessness against a brick wall. Eventually they got there though, and thankfully, there was no Ignis there to greet them. 

Which was probably good, because both of them were at least half-hard and Prompto kept pressing kisses against his throat and neck. 

Getting a second room at the hotel proved to take a combined resource pull between the pair of them. The key was barely in Gladio’s hand before they were off again. Up the stairs, down a hallway or three and desperately fighting to get the door open even as Prompto seemed determined to suck his soul out through his mouth. 

It didn’t even slow them down. 

The door swung open, they stumbled in, and Gladio finally, _finally_ let his hands wander under the gunner’s shirt, up the back of it to feel the way the other man’s lithe muscles felt, how smooth his skin was. Tried to memorize it, for after this was all over.

Gladio groaned as he felt a hot mouth attach itself to the front of his neck. Slid his hands down to grab a double-handful of ass, admiring the way it made the other man’s breathing hitch. Squeezed harder, pointedly. Smirked at the low whine the action got him. 

Lifted Prompto up enough that the gunman’s legs could wrap around his waist, and stole another kiss as he felt the gunman grind against him shamelessly. 

The pair of them toppled onto the bed a tangle of limbs, and Gladio reared back on his knees long enough to tug his tank top off, only to groan as calloused hands immediately, if clumsily, explored newly exposed skin hungrily. 

The Shield shivered as clever fingers traced their way down heated skin to work at the belt of his pants eagerly. Didn’t really think that either of them were going to last long beyond ‘getting off’. Couldn’t bring himself to complain as he sank his fingers into styled blond hair. 

Made Prompto pause in his hard work to steal another kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. Gladio found himself nipping at the soft skin, reddening it. Maybe even bruising, and found he was okay with that. If Noctis and Ignis wanted to get wrecked, Gladio had no guilt in doing the same. 

Pulled back long enough to get a look at Prompto’s face, flushed and breathing heavy as he was. The arousal that blew his pupils wide was hot, and the glaze from the alcohol was momentary. His lips were red, and he kept licking over the bottom one, his teeth scraping over it.

In anticipation maybe. In want of the pleasure they were both chasing. Gladio couldn’t blame him, because drunk or not, heart-broken or not, getting to see Prompto’s ‘o’-face was going to be something he’d not be keen to forget. 

“Gladio?” Prompto husked his name and the Shield shivered in answer. 

He took a moment to kiss him, softer, sweeter, like the other man deserved. Not all hot and pawing hands that would lead to a ride that was too rough, too dry, and leave them both a little tender. 

Gladio knew that he’d have to savor the soft moan of appreciation later. Swallowed it instead, and leaned back over the gunman, rolled his hips slowly against him in comparison to mere moments earlier. Made it a motion of his whole body, just to watch the way it made Prompto shudder, a hand slapped over his mouth to muffle the noise. 

“ I’m still here,” he breathed, promised, swore. Refused to think about how it meant nothing to the other man. 

“Good,” Prompto groaned, and ran his fingers up Gladio’s neck, along his jaw hard enough that his nails left softly blushing welts in their wake, “ ‘cause you should fuck me.” 

Gladio felt his cock twitch at the thought, at the words, and damned their friends to a new level of hell. Because he had a tube of lube in his bag, along with condoms. Not that he’d set out to get laid on this trip, but hell, he wasn’t going to be that guy to be caught at the wrong time. 

Except he was. 

“ Can’t,” he grumped, and tilted his head obligingly into the way Prompto’s hands seemed to be keen on to let him sink his long fingers into Gladio’s hair and tug him lower, “no lube, no condom, and I sure as shit ain’t usin’ the shit this hotel passes off as ‘lotion’. “ 

Prompto made a noise that might have been acknowledgement. Licked his lips again, and Gladio sort of wanted to steal into his mouth again. 

Gladio worked at Prompto’s pants, worked them open and down his narrow hips, taking the surprisingly plain boxers with them. His erection sprang free, bobbing heavily and red with blood. Gladio felt his mouth water at the idea of just dropping to his knees and sucking the other man off. 

Almost proposed it, until Prompto broke into his train of thought. 

“ Fair,” he sighed, and Gladio opened his mouth to note that Prompto was taking it all in stride. Instead, he watched as Prompto licked a wet stripe over his palm, and grabbed his own dick. 

The face he made when he did it made Gladio groan, low and deep at the sight. The way his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, and his brows furrowed as he focused on getting off. The noise made blue eyes crack open at him, and Prompto smiled. 

Smiled like he wanted to be there, like he’d be there if he didn’t have whiskey burning him hot-cold at the moment. 

“ Guess I’ll – _ah_ – improvise then,” 

Gladio sucked in a deep breath.

“ Fuck.” 

Gladio moved down the bed, just briefly, and winked at the gunman who frowned in confusion at him, hand stilled on his dick. That confusion didn’t last too terribly long, because Gladio had given up the internal debate. He leaned down, pulled Prompto’s hand away, and wrapped his lips around the head of the man’s dick. 

Savored the shout of surprise the action tore out of his friend. 

Salty, bitter, but taste had never been enough to put Gladio off of oral sex before, regardless of gender. He pulled off, giving the shiny, red head a quick lick, tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Was glad his hands were on Prompto’s thighs, holding him back from thrusting upward. 

He didn’t mind choking on dick, but doing it drunk was different than sober. As in, things were less floaty and his focus was better when he was seriously buzzing. 

The Shield glanced up, to see Prompto had pushed himself up onto his elbows to stare down at him in maybe shocked surprise. The beat of delight that sizzled through Gladio was ignored in favor of watching the way the blush on the freckled face deepened. 

_”Oh Gods,_ ” Prompto whimpered, and Gladio took that as permission to continue what he was doing. Which, ironically, was what he’d been doing all evening, doing his best to distract the gunman from whatever it was they’d seen earlier. 

So he hummed in agreement, and worked more of the younger man’s dick into his mouth. What he didn’t immediately reach, one hand curled around. He felt the bed shake more than he saw Prompto fall back onto the bed as his arms gave out. 

Marked it as a solid ‘victory’. 

Prompto, he learned, was either a very vocal lover, or lost his inhibitions when drunk. Knowing the other man as he did, Gladio was willing to put gil on it being solidly both. The moans and whines, the dirty groans he pulled out of him as he bobbed his head seemed loud. 

On a personal level, he had no problem waking up a fucking hotel with a lover’s cries. It would be a point of pride if it happened. However, sometimes he had to admit, prudence was a better route to take. 

He pulled off the weeping erection, and could see the shiver as the cool air hit the wet and hot dick. Sort of wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and go right back what he’d been happily doing. His own cock throbbed in agreement, and he was aware that it was leaking steadily just from the noises and taste of the other man. 

Gladio figured that made him some sort of pathetic. 

“ Prom,” he rumbled, and Prompto whimpered in response. Gladio tapped his thigh until he saw dusky blue eyes peer at him, “ keep it down, gunner-boy. I don’ want management beating down the door.” 

Prompto nodded drunkenly, and Gladio pressed a kiss to the thigh nearest to him. Gave him a few seconds to back off of the proverbial edge, and went back to work, quicker than before. Took him deeper, relaxed his throat. 

Swallowed around him. Was gratified to hear the groan muffled behind a hand, though strong legs locked over his shoulders, keeping him close. Was fine with that, because he loved the way he could feel Prompto shudder and twitch around him. 

Brought one hand up to toy with his balls, rolling them in one calloused hand. Hollowed his cheeks and sucked like he was paid to do it. 

Moaned when he felt a strong hand latch onto his hair, tightening almost painfully enough to make his eyes water, as he felt the cock in his mouth jerk. It helped him remember just as to ‘why’ he kept his hair longer. There was nothing like a lover’s fingers in the hair, yanking in demand or plea. 

It sure as hell made his dick buck hard in response. 

“ G-Gladio, I’m gonna- m’ gonna-“ Prompto tried, voice shaking almost as hard as he was, Gladio hummed curiously, like he didn’t know the man was on the edge of blowing his load down Gladio’s throat, “ fucking _Gods_ , please!”

His voice went high with his pleading, and Gladio could almost picture the way tears might have been forming in the corners of his eyes. How his eyes were tightly closed, red mouth dropped open in unashamed pleasure, even as he tried to muffle himself. 

It made Gladio all the closer to the edge himself, and he dropped one hand to work himself harshly in comparison. 

Gladio squeezed the gunman’s balls gently, and buried his nose in the coarse hair at the base of the dick that was down his throat. Swallowed again, and again, until he felt the dick in his mouth throb. Moaned at the way the ropes of cum were shot down his throat, did his best to swallow every bit of it. 

Got lost in the way Prompto heaved for breath, like he’d run a marathon. Closed his eyes and imagined that they weren’t going to be facing a shit-show of a situation the next day, that this was a common occurrence. That this was normal. 

Moaned raggedly as the hand in his hair clenched and relaxed not-quite rhythmically as his name poured out of Prompto’s mouth like a fucking mantra to the Gods. 

Came just like that, and couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed about it. Pulled off the softening cock to pant with his forehead pressed against Prompto’s thigh, eyes clenched closed as he shuddered and groaned through his own orgasm. The blanket would be a lost cause maybe, at the least stained. 

Lifted his head when he felt a gentler tug at his hair, moved up the bed obligingly. Didn’t expect the kiss, or the tenderness of it, like it was thanks. Savored it because he was a weak man. 

Curled himself around Prompto, tucking him against him, and kissed his shoulder. Pretended they were lovers, if for just one night. 

Definitely refused to think about the shit-show the next morning would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the response to this story is flattering. You guys rock so much, it's difficult to articulate how much. Writing Gladio being biased is fun. -shrugs into the void-

There was little more that Gladio liked, than waking up with the warmth of a lover still in his bed the morning after. Most of the time it was for a selfish reason, that he might get a round of sex in the morning if he wasn’t dying from a hangover. 

More than that though, Gladio had a weakness for those who didn’t mind having him essentially spooning them. He loved it. Gladio loved physical touch though, tactile by nature. 

The light streaming in through the window of the hotel-room made Gladio groan softly, and buried his face into the warm dip of neck and shoulder. Sighed in relief when it blocked out the light and savored the feeling of warm skin on skin. 

Tightened his hold on the other person in the bed, because he could and because he wanted to. Sucked in a deep breath to take in that smell of his temporary lover. Sex, sweat, alcohol. Not the most appealing smells but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d smelled. 

A soft noise caught his attention, the other man making a soft noise of protest at his tightened grip.

Then everything came rushing back, in an ugly conglomeration of memory. 

Ignis and Noctis. Drinking. _Prompto_.

Fuck. 

A sense of shame washed over him, curdled what he’d put in his stomach in the past day. Grit his teeth against the way that his throat felt tighten and his chest contract. Because only now, only in the light of day, did he realize just how very fucked the night before was. 

For all parties involved. 

He took one more deep breath in, and finally, gently pulled himself away from the warmth that was Prompto. Pushed himself out of the bed, and paused only long enough to watch the way the gunman curled himself into the warm spot Gladio had left behind. 

Clicked the bathroom door shut behind him as softly as he could, and started the shower as hot as it would go. Because what the fucking hell had he been thinking? 

Helping his friend? More like taking advantage of a time of vulnerability. The hot water felt like it was burning streaks over his skin, even as he stared at the wall without seeing it. Because the rest of the night caught up to him. What had led to his currently fucked predicament. 

Prompto loved Noctis. Bullshit if he claimed he didn’t anymore, a broken heart didn’t immediately nullify shit. Gladio knew that. He’d known that a time or two himself, first-hand. Not about the gunman still blissfully asleep in the bed. 

No. No, he hadn’t let himself ever breathe a word of his feelings to anyone. Because it would feel like admitting that they were more than a crush. Even if they were more, not saying them gave him a chance to pretend that they weren’t. Which wasn’t much easier, but it was something. 

Gladio pressed his forehead against the cool wall of the shower, and closed his eyes. His mouth tasted like shit, and figured the shit storm he found himself in was nothing to what was coming later that morning. Because he’d have to turn on his phone again eventually. He’d have to look Ignis and Notctis in the face and not want to punch either of them. 

Which was highly un-fucking-likely.

The worst part was, was that it had been avoidable. That was the crux of it. It had been _avoidable_ , but instead, he was in a shitty hotel shower with the memory of what Prompto sounded like when he came echoing in his head. 

Not helpful in the slightest.

The only thing worse than the anger, the hurt and resentment, was that part of him was grateful for such a chance, such information. He wouldn’t forget the way Prompto moaned his name as much as he could not forget the way Prompto’s face had looked tear-streaked and devastated in the ally.

What two-sided blade _that_ was.

By time Gladio got through the mechanical actions of actually washing himself down and opened the door to the bathroom, he had absolutely no idea how long had passed. All that he knew was there was a pair of blue eyes glued onto him. 

Guilt, was the first thing that he noticed, followed by a sadness that was almost erased by the smile the man plastered on his face. 

“ Prom-“ 

Prompto’s grin wavered for just a moment, cracked around the edges and Gladio felt his chest tighten. Because he would have put money on that the tears were going to make a reappearance. Instead though, he seemed to reinforce it with some sort of inner steel. 

Made Gladio feel a little sick and wonder how many times had the man practiced that smile until it was convincing to strangers.

“ Please don’t.” 

It was soft, not quite broken. It was a plea though, desperate and terrified that it would be ignored. Gladio snapped his mouth shut, reflexively and kept his distance. Even though his pants were across the room with his phone and he was standing there in nothing but a towel. 

Prompto sighed, unclenched his fingers from the comforter of the bed and swallowed heavily. 

“ I’m sorry, okay?” he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, “ I-I should have just kept my mouth shut and just-“ 

That was enough, was more than enough of that shit, in Gladio’s opinion. 

“ The fuck are you talking about?” He asked. Walked right across the room to grab his pants which, apparently, had gotten thrown half over the chair in the room. Didn’t look at Prompto because if he did then he’d probably be singing a completely different tune than what he planned. 

Couldn’t really afford to do that. 

“ Lemme get this straight,” Gladio pushed on, “ you’re apologizing because you walked in on your best friend, who you got strong feelings for, getting seriously freaky with another friend.” He dropped his towel, only to wriggled into the leather pants and honestly regretted his choice in clothing the day before. 

“ So you did the logical thing,” Gladio shrugged and patted himself down, looking for his phone, “ and you went and got a little bit smashed on over-priced alcohol, to try and drown that fucked up memory before it could grow up to be scarring.” 

Scanned the room because obviously, he had to have done _something_ with his phone last night and he didn’t exactly have the gil to buy him one if he’d lost it. 

“ But that didn’t work, not really,” he continued as he picked up Prompto’s discarded clothes, tossing them onto the foot of the bed, “because it never does, so you turned to the next best thing: sex.” He settled his hands on his own hips, and finally turned to face the gunman who sat in the bed staring at him dumbly.

“ So you try to find someone who looks nothing like the fucker who hurt you,” he spoke softer, unintentional, and his gaze settled somewhere firmly on Prompto’s left shoulder, “ and you do your best to burn whatever you feel for them outta you.” 

That could get pricey, and it led to a lot of broken relationships. Usually strings of them. 

“ Only instead, you come across a friend,” he hoped by this time he counted as a friend, “ and you know they’re safe, and that means _you’re_ safe. “ He finally met that blue gaze, and he wasn’t sure if he was flattered or surprised at the attention the other man was giving him, surprise in their depths. 

Gladio gave him a short grin, a twist of lips that wasn’t quite humored. 

“ That friend offers to help you drink _more_ because that’s worked so well before, and wham, bam, thank you ma’am the next morning someone is waking up with a sore ass and a helluva hangover. Not to mention a fuckton of awkwardness, ‘cause where are we gonna go from this? “ 

He raised an eyebrow at the gunman, “ Sound familiar?”

Prompto nodded mutely, and his hands Gladio noted, were clenched again. It took him a few tries to get his voice to work, and he couldn’t seem to look higher than the head of the bird on Gladio’s skin. 

“ Is that where we are now?” he asked. Gladio snorted and shook his head, and for the first time since the evening before humor softened his face. Just for Prompto, always for Prompto. Anything for him, and never could he ever tell him that. 

“ Nah,” Gladio replied, “ not unless you wanna be there?” 

Prompto shook his head in quick denial. 

“ Then we’re good. Sex is just sex, comfort, touch. ” Hot, messy comfort and hell if Gladio would forget the feeling of those hands in his hair anytime soon, “ I’m a hardass, Prompto. I’m gonna give you hell when I think you need it. That doesn’t mean I don’t care, and I don’t regret a thing between us. You’re my friend, it’s not complicated if you don’t want it to be.” 

He could feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck, and he fought the urge to fidget or to take away from the moment again. Instead, he let it settle with sincerity. Prompto’s eyes welled with tears and he gave a watery laugh, and pressed his knuckles into his eyes. 

“ T-thanks, Gladio,” he managed and Gladio grunted in response. One of Prompto’s hands vanished under the pillow and pulled out Gladio’s missing cellphone, “ you should probably text Ignis.” 

Gladio snorted and took the phone, because honestly that was the last thing on his on his list of things he wanted to do. He unlocked the device and jerked his head at the bathroom, “ Yeah, well, you ought to go take a shower. As funny as it’d be, showing up smelling like sex might not be the smartest thing.” 

Prompto huffed softly and rolled out of the bed. Gladio let his gaze follow the man until the bathroom door shut before he looked back at his phone, and his expression darkened almost immediately. 

Twenty-four missed calls and more than a two dozen texts. 

It didn’t take much time to tap Ignis’ contact number. Nor did it take much time for the other man to pick up, almost immediately in-fact. 

“ Gladio.” 

The relief in his voice grated against his nerves, made something in him want to snarl in retaliation. Because how the fuck did the man think he had the right to say his name like that? Gladio closed his eyes and did his best to remind himself that _Ignis didn’t know._ Not anything. 

“ Turned my phone off last night. Sorry.” 

So he _wouldn’t_ get the calls to begin with. 

There was a soft breath on the other end of the line, and he couldn’t tell if it was in annoyance at his terseness, turning off the phone, or in relief. He heard another voice on the other end as well, and Ignis call something back. Noctis, his mind supplied and his grip tightened on his phone. 

It wasn’t either of their faults. Unsurprisingly, that fact didn’t help at all. 

“ Have you seen Prompto, Noctis mentioned that he hasn’t ans-“

“ Yeah. Yeah no, we went drinking last night, he’s with me.” 

Safe. Not missing, but deffinitly not all happy and sunshine. Wasn’t all that surprised that Prompto had turned his phone off too, or at least not shooting a text off to let them know that he was fine. If he’d been in the dark, he’d have probably ripped the gunman a new one over it. 

“ That’s one less to worry about,” Ignis pushed on, and Gladio thought he sounded stiff and forced, “ I found this café yesterday, not far from the hotel. If you’ll meet us?” 

He was hesitant. Actually giving him an out, if he wanted it. Giving Prompto an out, more like it, he realized, because there was no way Ignis would have offered it to Gladio without the Shield having to spill half of his emotional baggage on him. That was something Gladio never had, and never planned on doing as long as he could avoid t. 

“ Give us an hour and text me the location,” Gladio finally answered after an awkwardly long silence. Couldn’t wait until that shit got old enough that he felt justified in snapping about it. 

“ Understood,” Ignis returned, Gladio opened his mouth to end the conversation, only to be abruptly cut off. 

“ Gladio, about last night,” Gladio closed his eyes against the words and pinched the bridge of his nose to find the strength to not unleash a scathing remark about it, “ I’m sor-“

That was all he got out. Gladio all but smashed the end icon on the screen. 

Took deep breaths in and out, fought not to see the way the tear-tracks cut down Prompto’s cheeks or the way he had breathed his plea to be held, to be loved and comforted if just for a night. Sort of hated himself for finding that a simple apology not enough for the transgression. 

Vowed that he’d get a damn handle on himself before they met up with the other two.

***

That vow lasted all of the twenty-minute walk it took to the get to the outdoor café. It quietly broke itself when he saw just how easily the gunman put on a smile, and greeted the other two of their little party like the night before hadn’t been a dagger between the ribs.

Hated the way that Noctis’ shoulders relaxed in palpable relief. Hated more, the way that he and Ignis immediately looked to each other, acknowledging of what they’d both seen. Something to be taken care of later, to be addressed later. 

The conversation was polite, unremarkable, and honestly Gladio didn’t bother to pay attention to half of what was said. Kept his gaze rotating between the three of them, gauging just how much playing at nice was going on. How much all of them were pretending they didn’t notice about the other. 

Noctis wouldn’t meet his gaze. Ignis barely did so. Prompto seemed to be the only one who acted as if the night before had been nothing more than awkward and, ‘yikes, guys next time a sock on the door, seriously!’ 

An okay meal and too much forced laughter later, and that was when they realized that they had exactly not enough to pay for four meals. Which had led to some promises being made about taking care of apparently a pack of sabertusks giving the owner’s supply line hell. Which was not what Gladio wanted to do, but kept his mouth shut. 

Because the money situation was his fault. 

He’d been the one carrying extra gil on him, just in case. He’d blown it on cheap booze and an awkwardly priced hotel room. The look Ignis had levied him had been enough to make him set his jaw on edge and look away pointedly. 

Noctis tapped away at his phone, while Ignis wrote down something in what they referred to as ‘his little Black Book’, and Prompto scraped at his plate. Gladio crowd watched, because it meant he didn’t have to look about any of them. Because he was supposed to be keeping Noctis’ oblivious ass safe, anyway. 

Prompto tapped his fork against the plate. It garnered all of their attention. 

“ Hey Ignis, what about our stuff?” 

The adviser seemed startled, torn from his concentration of trying to get Gladio to meet his eyes for longer and a second to convey anger. 

“ Our-? Oh! In the Regalia already, I’m afraid you and Gladio were the late risers this morning.” 

Prompto laughed and for the first time that morning, Noctis seemed to flinch just slightly at the noise. Gladio wondered as he sipped his coffee and levied a look at Noctis over the rip of the cup, if it reminded him of the laugh the gunner had made last night. He hoped it did, he hoped Noctis heard it every time Prompto fucking laughed. 

Because that was one of the things Gladio knew he’d hear for a very long time yet. 

They’d been making motions of getting up and actually getting their asses in gear, none of them all that enthusiastically. Ignis kept ordering more refills of his drink, until finally Gladio had intervened and snapped at the waiter to put it in a to-go cup. 

Prompto sucked in a breath, like he’d remembered something vital about the time the advisers fingers had curled around the foam cup. 

“ I remembered why I was excited to be back here, I need to talk to Vyv before we go.” Prompto ventured, and Ignis paused, head cocked curiously. Gladio crossed his arms and waited, because as much as he wasn’t looking forward to being trapped in a car with the other three men for hours, he didn’t want to stall _all day_. 

“ That guy?” Noctis asked, and scrunched his face. 

Prompto’s shoulders hunched slightly, defensively, as he shrugged away their questioning looks. He scuffed one boot against the stone of the ground, digging the toe into one of the cracks. Anything to provide an outlet for the nervous discomfort they all felt. 

“ You mentioned we could stand to stock up when we got here?” Prompto ventured, glancing at Ignis, who’s features actually softened at the reminder, “ So I thought I’d earn us some extra gil. Vyv pays well and I got the shots so why not?” 

There was a beat of silence.

“ I did, didn’t I? That would be incredibly helpful Prompto,” Ignis replied finally, and Gladio thought he looked relieved, “ thank you. “ 

Prompto’s shoulders seemed to fall straight, and he tilted his head upward to give Ignis a thankful look. Maybe something like relief flashed across his face. Because Ignis took it in stride or bought the reason to avoid sitting in the Regalia for at least another few minutes, Gladio couldn’t say. 

“ Kiss-ass,” Noctis muttered, and Prompto scoffed in response. Gladio thought that maybe the noise was a little more annoyed, a little angrier than usual. Might have been right when Prompto delivered a kick to the Prince’s leg to make a point of his sentiment. 

“ Just for that, charmless, you can go with me. You’ve got the keys to the car remember?” 

Noctis groaned and stood, like it was causing him some sort of great travesty to move before he absolutely had to. Prompto took it in stride, and Gladio watched impatiently. How the guy had the temperament to deal with Noctis’ shit he’d never understand. 

“ I could just _give_ you the keys, you know.” Noctis muttered and Ignis made a sound of disagreement in the back of his throat. 

Even Gladio had to snort in disbelief, because yeah, he remembered the break-down just outside of Hammerhead just fine thanks. He didn’t think any of them were going to let Prompto live down being the one behind the wheel when the car had sputtered and died. 

Gladio wasn’t going to be quick to forget the way his back and shoulders had hurt for days. 

“ We’ll be along shortly,” Ignis noted, “ as soon as we hammer out a few details on this illustrious and apparently inevitable hunt.” 

Prompto waved them off, and seemed to vanish into the growing crowd of Lestallum’s people with Noctis slumping at his heels. Which left Ignis and Gladio alone, in a silence that could have bludgeoned a behemoth with its weight. 

Gladio watched the pair leave before he looked at Ignis, and jerked his head down the street, towards the parking lot where they’d left the Regalia the night before. At least they’d know when they were all together and had their shit ready to go, if nothing else.

Ignis’ lips thinned but he didn’t argue.

***

Gladio wasn’t sure why he’d gotten what was left of his honestly too-sweet concoction to go in the cup he held, and part of him supplied that it was better than grabbing his friend by his blazer and shaking him until he gave him an answer he’d accept.

An answer to what, he wasn’t sure.

Sipped his coffee and leaned his hip against the barrier between the levels of the parking-lot and the street above it. Watched as Noctis talked on the phone, pacing the length of the car. Wondered idly if he was talking to his dad or someone else. 

Cindy was an option. Hell, even Iris, if she had been feeling brave. It didn’t help that she’d gotten into King’s Night thanks to the four of them. Gladio had to resist the urge to laugh because now he _knew_ , without the smallest of a doubt, that there was no way she had a chance. 

Not that she had one before, but now the crush was sad instead of adorable. 

They didn’t say anything for a long while. Not that Gladio wasn’t sure what to say, oh he had a _laundry list_ of things he wanted to ask. ‘How long’ and ‘why’ being chief among them. However, Gladio wasn’t convinced that he could broach either of those tangents without losing his temper utterly and completely. 

Because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know how long he’d been lied to. 

“ Have you _lost_ your fuckin’ mind?” 

Was what he finally settled on, and he fought to keep his voice even. It came out low and quiet. 

Ignis sipped his drink with the air of a man who knew exactly how far up shit creek he was, and doing his best to think of a way to pretend he didn’t see the coming rapids. Gladio had to give it to the steward, he knew how to keep up his pretense of giving not a single damn.

When he answered, it was as close to resigned as the Shield had ever heard him. 

“ Does it matter? _Truly_ matter to you what answer I give you?”

Fuck no it didn’t, not really. The fact that it happened was chump-change in comparison to everything else. 

Because what was done was done and lingering in the past for too long was never a wise idea. Too much dwelling on things that couldn’t be changed didn’t do anyone good. Not to mention, none of them had that luxury. 

Gladio pressed his lips together and exhaled slowly through his nose. Tried not to let the memory of the night before play out in his mind’s eye because that would get them exactly nowhere. They were already getting there just fine without it that little cinematic masterpiece. 

“ How did that seem like a good idea?” Gladio pushed on, and tried to work up the desire for the strong coffee he had in his own to-go cup, “ just goin’ at it like you two were a pair of teenagers?” 

He wanted to shake the steward and demand the man to recognize what road he was willingly running down with incredible speed. That he was surely shooting himself and Noct in the foot with this bullshit. Didn’t though, kept the thought to himself because if he started down that thought, he’d lose it all. 

Gladio hadn’t afforded Ignis the politeness of turning his gaze away from him, and so he didn’t miss the soft blush touch the adviser’s cheeks at the mention of him and his lover. He could see the way the corners of his mouth tightened, the way he regarded Gladio, that he didn’t have a good answer on the tip of his tongue. 

“ It wasn’t as if it were planned.” 

Gladio snorted, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. His temper flared, rolling like a blast-wave through him, and his hand shook. Ignis, not planning anything seemed absurd. Idiotic, and completely beyond his capabilities. The way he refused to meet Gladio’s gaze at the admission however, reminded Gladio of one thing. 

Ignis was as human. Even as anal as he was, he had his momentary lapses. 

That revelation did little to douse his temper.

“ What wasn’t planned, Ignis?” he growled, “ Fucking in a hotel room and happening to not mention to anyone that it might be a possibility?” Gladio shot off, words flowing quick and meant to sting his oldest friend, “ Or getting into whatever it is you and Noct have goin’ on?” 

Ignis looked away, shoulders held tight and defensive. Pulled that fancy training he’d gotten all his life about him like armor, used that decorum to try and put some distance between himself and the situation. Gladio knew, because he did the same thing when he needed to. 

The Shield cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, and it was a mean smile that tugged at his face. All teeth and anger. 

“ Better yet, did you mean you didn’t plan on ever telling anyone, let alone your friends?” 

His words were biting, and they were meant to be. A bit like a kid kicking out at whatever had hurt him, but Gladio had never been above ‘petty’. Ignis shot a dark look at him, and he turned to face Gladio, shoulders square and gaze cool. 

“Something you’d like to get off your chest, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked softly, and if he’d had been in a mood to give a damn, warning sirens would have been going off. As it was, Gladio all but slammed his coffee onto the concrete divider with little care for how it slopped upward. 

“ Actually yeah,” Gladio snapped, stepped forward and pulled himself to his full height, “ are you a fuckin’ idiot? The hell are you doing? Jerking off to the _idea_ of Noct, sure, that’s probably normal, the Gods know half of Insomnia _does that_. _Actually_ fucking him? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of you doing.” 

Ignis opened his mouth to interrupt and Gladio cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. 

“ No, shut the hell up,” he steamrolled on, “ because you’re screwing the Crown Prince of Insomnia, a man under your sway of opinion, someone who you helped half-raise, and a man who’s gonna end up marrying a noble-woman someday and leaving you to be what?” Gladio belt his lip curl slightly, “ His adviser or his affair?” 

A bark of bitter laughter cracked the air between them as an idea struck him. 

“ You lookin’ to be a King’s whore, Ignis? ‘Cause that’s what-“

A fist connected with his jaw with a ‘crack’. Pain bloomed, and he hoped like fuck that Ignis’ hand suffered for it. 

The blow sent him staggering back a few steps, as his brain fought to connect with the rest of him. He should have seen it coming, should have reminded himself that Ignis was a member of the Crownsguard first, before anything. 

“ How _dare_ you,” Ignis stared at him, cold and furious, and for the first time that morning, Gladio wondered if he’d taken it a step too far, “ imply that I would abuse my station. That I would do that to Noctis, or that I would ever-!”

He cut himself off with a deep breath, then another and another. He glowered at Gladio, with an anger that Gladio hadn’t seen since before Noctis had met Prompto, so at least six years and counting. It wasn’t a good look for him, or at least not one Gladio liked on him. 

Ignis was the epitome of control. He wasn’t brash, or wild in emotion or action. He wasn’t the man who stood before him, a flush of anger on his face, fury in green eyes and his hands trembling with the strength of it all. 

Gladio wasn’t sure what’d happen if the man sought to hit him again. Neither of them really had time to be arrested for a brawl. Let alone what the response from the press, the Crown, or their own families might be. He could hear his father chiding him already. 

“ I understand how you might be upset, Gladiolus,” Ignis hissed and stepped into the Shield’s personal space menacingly, “ and by the Astrals I cannot _blame_ you for it. Last night was not how I intended to inform either of you, and it was a tasteless lapse in good judgement.” 

It was on the tip of Gladio’s tongue to inform the man that the entire ‘relationship’ was probably a ‘tasteless lapse in good judgement’. 

“ However,” he continued, words dangerously soft, “ should you _ever_ imply what is between Noctis and myself as an abuse of power on either of our parts again, I will not hesitate to make you swallow your own teeth.” 

Ignis took in a calming breath, green eyes searching his face. Gladio forced himself to stillness, even as his jaw ached from where the blow had landed and from how tightly he grit them against the words that wanted to pour of his mouth. 

His friendship with Ignis was already bruised, he didn’t want to break it.

“ Am I clear, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, and the tension swelled between them before Gladio forced himself to grunt an affirmative from behind clenched teeth. Ignis stepped away again, and grabbed the cup he’d left sitting on the barrier. 

“ Good,” he replied shortly, and gestured with his free hand towards where he’d parked the Regalia the night before,“ now shall we? It appears Prompto has concluded his business with Vyv and our next stop is hours away yet.” 

Gladio didn’t move, and Ignis raised an eyebrow when the Shield didn’t move to follow him, “Was there something else, Gladiolus?” 

The Shield exhaled slowly and crossed his arms. He had to know. He _had_ to. 

“ How long?” 

Ignis hesitated, before his expression softened just slightly, with regret or affection. It was hard to tell and Gladio probably wouldn’t like the answer even if he could.

“ Three years, this June.” 

Gladio felt the world tilt on its axis just slightly and he snorted softly with a short nod. Sure. Three years, that would be ironic timing with what he’d learned the night before. Made his mouth taste bitter, and he swallowed back the words that jumped up his throat.

Ignis’ expression softened just slightly, and Gladio saw his friend for a moment. He was almost certain the man’s lips parted to offer an apology, one that Gladio wasn’t sure he was ready to accept. Mostly because he wasn’t sure he was ready to offer his own in return. 

Instead, Ignis cleared his throat and gestured again towards the car. That time, Gladio nodded in response. 

Gladio followed the adviser down the ramp, towards the Regalia where Noctis awaited on one side, and Prompto resolutely tapping away at his phone on the other. Gladio noticed the way that Noctis’ face softened just slightly as his gaze landed on Ignis and then, in a gut-curdling way, the way it closed off when it landed on him. 

Wary. Guarded. 

Thought about what’d just happened and wondered if it stemmed from his stalking out last night, or if he’d caught Ignis throwing the punch. Gladio dropped his gaze first, dismissed the Prince. Didn’t think about the way that it might hurt the other man. 

Gladio tried his best to push away the anger, the hurt his mind whispered, and got in the car. It was hard though, as they pulled out onto the highway properly, and Prompto hesitantly struck up a strained conversation. 

Almost like he hadn’t been a sobbing mess against Gladio the night before, pleading with him to help him forget what he’d seen. Like he hadn’t been just as blank as fresh snow that morning. No, no, he was chatting away like it hadn’t happened, like he was fucking _fine_. No one called him out on it. No one wanted to, probably. 

Well, they probably did but no one was going to call him on it. Wrote it off, probably. 

It didn’t help, the way that Noctis was quick to engage, relieved probably. Because who wanted to lose their best-friend over who they were sleeping with? 

No one, he figured. Yet every time he caught Ignis’ gaze in the rear-view mirror the normal warmth and exasperation at the conversation passing them by was missing. Gladio dug his book out from under the front seat, and hid behind it. 

Absorbed not a word he read and wondered how long it would take before they reached the straw that would break the behemoth’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you cross The Fucking Line with your bff. Heh. 'Fucking' line. I'm hilarious.
> 
> Next time on Who Hecked More: smut?! drama?! are secrets ever gonna get learned?! Who knows. All I know is I hope you guys enjoyed, and comments and kudos are always loved!
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! Your comments bring me life and inspiration. Here's another round of Stuff 'n Things.

It took three days to hunt down the sabertusks. Two of those days were spent either on foot or on the backs of chocobos and Gladio thought that even Prompto would object if he saw Noctis so much as palm the damn whistle to summon the birds again. 

The third day though, they’d found the monsters causing the trouble and they’d taken them out. Well, nine out of ten, at least. One of the beasts had made a run for it, and that had left Gladio and Prompto to track it down. Out of the four of them, Gladio was the best tracker. Prompto trailed him out of some sense of responsibility since his bullet had been the one to fail to kill it. 

Well, that and the fact that one of the damn things had gotten its jaws on Ignis’ arm and a tired, recently wounded man was more of a hindrance than a boon. Prompto had stepped in to volunteer before any of them had time to consider Noctis being hauled along. 

As close as they’d ended getting to the Nebulawood, Gladio was honestly glad for the back-up, even if he probably wouldn’t need it. 

The sabertusk, or it’s corpse, lay sprawled in the shadow of one of the towering trees. Gladio made short work of taking the last few inches of its tail. Faith in humanity, or lack there-of aside, proof had to be made and honestly photos didn’t do much in the way of persuasion they’d found. 

It was just a pity that most carnivores didn’t make for great eating. 

The sky was growing heavy with dusk and clouds as they made their way back, and with their luck, it’d probably open up and start pouring down on them before they got back to Whiz’s ranch, where they’d set up for the night.

Gladio wasn’t too much of a man to admit he hurt. He probably had bruises to go along with fatigued muscles, and he honestly was looking forward to just collapsing in the camper until morning. He was glad, not for the first time, that the weight of their weapons didn’t fall to them individually to carry physically. 

“ You’re being quiet,” Gladio finally said when he felt like another minute of the silence would make him tear out his own hair in frustration, “ Y’know, for _you_.” 

Prompto laughed, and it was a shade off cheery. Gladio didn’t look back, because if he looked back then he was afraid he’d see some things he didn’t feel like confronting. 

“ Yeah,” Prompto replied, “ sorry. Just been lost in my own head, y’know? Thinking, about things. Stuff. ” 

Gladio grunted. He knew, he knew it very well. He’d been having the same problem, keeping his head on straight and trying to balance the shit situation that were his emotions and responsibilities. As they rounded around the end of one of the fallen trees, Gladio stopped. 

He could see the lights that marked the ranch. They were almost back and Gladio wasn’t sure if he was ready to go back into the stress-filled camper, even for sleep. 

He didn’t move for so long that Gladio almost forgot the other man was there, but he could hear the soft sounds of steps behind him, and finally Prompto stood shoulder to shoulder with him. He raised an eyebrow when Prompto examined his face. 

“ It really bothers you, huh?” He tilted his head towards the glowing lights of the ranch. 

The question was unexpected and Gladio blinked in surprise, his scowl fading for an instant. Prompto shrugged and gestured towards their destination like that answered the unasked question. In a way it did, Gladio thought. 

He sighed. 

“ Yeah it does. Being lied to for three years by your friends doesn’t bother _you_?” he asked, and Prompto, to his surprise, shrugged. 

“ Yeah, I guess, but..” he rubbed at his neck in an awkward motion, like he regretted asking anything in the first place, “..I guess they had their reasons. The best way to keep a secret is to tell no-one. Like you said, the Council would destroy it, right?” 

Gladio grunted and shifted his weight from foot to foot slowly. He was surprised the gunman remembered. 

“ They probably didn’t want to lie. If I were in a relationship, I’d want everyone to know, there’s no way it’d be a quiet affair. “ Prompto sighed, and a tone between wistful and pained crept into his words, “ Am I hurt they didn’t tell us? Sure. Do I blame them? Kinda, but maybe it was one of those things that just ‘led to another’.” 

Gladio didn’t respond immediately. Because honestly, he didn’t think that it was fair that Prompto was wasted on a world like theirs. Wasted on a group of men like them. Yet he still stood there and called all three of them friends. Even after two of them lied to him and the third was a coward. 

He deserved so much better. 

“ You’re too damn trusting,” Gladio finally muttered, “Noctis is oblivious to everything not in his face.” 

Prompto shrugged, and a smile that looked regretful tugged at his face as he looked away, “ I’d never have told him, ever. Now I won’t have to, because it doesn’t matter.” 

Gladio shot him a sharp look and snorted in disagreement, with a shake of his head. 

“ Bullshit it doesn’t,” he muttered back, “ like I said, just ‘cause they don’t know doesn’t make it hurt less. You don’t gotta be loved back to get hurt.” 

Prompto bit at his bottom lip, and ducked his head and looked away for a moment. Gladio almost felt bad about refusing to buy Prompto’s shit about how it was ‘fine’ and he was ‘okay’, but then he remembered the way the man had looked with tears in his eyes. 

“ Look, you wanna pretend that you’re okay in front of them?” Gladio continued, “ Fine. You don’t gotta do it for me, though. You’re hurt, you’re hurt, letting it fester ain’t gonna do you any good.”

Prompto didn’t answer and for the first time in a few days, he seemed to let that stupid mask fall from his face. 

What was left behind was the tired, bone deep and beyond, sad mess that was Prompto Argentum. His shoulders bowed inward, just slightly, and his gaze dropped to the forested floor. Like he was afraid of what he’d see in Gladio’s expression if he looked up to meet it. 

It made Gladio’s heart hurt in a familiar way. A sharp clench and then someone stabbing him. Hard. Not even the strongest of wake-up calls could drag him from the idea that he could fix it, somehow. If he had half a chance, he could wipe that look off of Prompto’s face, again and again. 

He could, without a doubt, maybe even show the other man just what it was like to be loved in return? Not that he had any delusions of grandeur of Prompto falling for him in the first place. Maybe, it was just his job to step in turn and say, ‘it’s alright, there’s a spot for you here’ no matter the person or situation. 

“ I just..I used to think that when he smiled at me, that maybe there was a chance, if I’d just open my mouth, y’know?” Gladio jumped at the suddenness of Prompto’s voice. He tuned back in rather quickly. 

He nodded slowly. 

“ Then, now I see him smile at Ignis, or look at him, or _talk_ to him and I just..” Prompto shoved his hands into his pockets and dug the toe of his shoe deeper into the loamy ground in a motion of embarrassment, resentment, whatever. Gladio wasn’t sure. 

“ It reminds you of everything and then it hurts all over again, right?” He asked, and glanced to the blond to see if he was even slightly close in accuracy. 

“ Yeah.” Prompto managed, his voice tight and pained, “ _Yeah._ “ 

Gladio hummed softly in acknowledgement. He knew what that was like, knew it first hand, oh yes he did. He reached out, and griped the gunman’s shoulder, a gentle squeeze. He wasn’t alone. He didn’t have to be, at least. 

“ Well, if you ever need help getting him outta your head, you know where I am.” He muttered gruffly. 

Immediately wished he could kick himself, from the way he felt Prompto tense up underneath his hand. Remembered that, he, Gladiolus Amicitia, was a selfish, weak man. Who would take a scrap if it was so much as implied to be offered. 

Prompto looked at him slowly, wary and confused, an odd mixture for the humor there too. 

“ What?” Gladio asked?

Prompto snorted softly, and pulled at the corners of his eyes, like he’d seen him do to stave off tears. 

“ Dude, do you know what it sounded like you offered?” he asked, scoffing slightly. There was a blush that lay hot on his face, and Gladio almost apologized and took it back from right there, that exact moment. Maybe he had crossed a line. 

“ What?” He got out. 

“ Sex.” Prompto replied, promptly. “ It sounded like you were offering sex in exchange of getting my mind off the mess our social lives are in. “ He squinted at Gladio questionably, and tilted his head just slightly, “ Yours especially. You should talk to Ignis about it, Gladio.” 

Gladio grunted and shoved at him gently, just enough to make the man stumble a step or two. 

“ I’m good at more than just fucking or fighting, y’know!” he huffed, and for some reason found himself amused at the way the conversation was going, sans the mention of talking like a rational adult to his best friend. Prompto rolled his eyes and shoved at him in turn. 

“ Since when, big guy? Since when?” 

Gladio huffed and started the last of the trek to the ranch, muttering under his breath how cocky blonds could just shut up and get their own ass in gear. Prompto’s gaze though, he could feel it never leaving his back, and he had a feeling that maybe, his offer would be more than just ridicule. 

They made it back to the ranch, and the words that Prompto had told him in the woods, dead serious, came back to him. Maybe he ought to try talking to Ignis again. Maybe. Maybe it would make the hurt that was there feel a little less afterwards. 

It was only three days since the argument, and already the space between them felt like a gulf. Thunder rolled over their heads, just as they got to the camper, and Gladio was relieved that they had shelter for the coming storm.

***

Topping off their resources in Lestallum had been a good idea. The hunt that their lack of monetary funds? Yeah, that sort of depleted what they’d had. Which meant that getting _more_ gil was a priority that quickly became their first one. Which meant more hunts, albeit less frustrating ones, and carefully chosen. 

However, the locations of said hunts meant that camping was not only more profitable but inevitable. Which meant that the four of them were stuck together, in a tent that was barely meant for four adults, with tension thick enough that it could be ripped through with a particularly dull knife. 

It was always with a guilt sense of relief that all four of them were keen to find ways of getting away from one another for a few hours before they ate and did their best to pretend they were all passed out for the night. It was one such day, well, afternoon that Noctis had mentioned there being a bounty for a particular species of fish that frequented the local fishing spot. 

Prompto had jumped in and said that he had wanted to get a few shots of some of the local wild-life and scenery to see if any of them, on the off chance, caught Vyv’s eye on their next stop at Lestallum. 

They’d parted ways, with Ignis sighing and following Noctis and Gladio grumbling about making sure Prompto didn’t walk straight into a nest of monsters, and the half-hearted bickering they kept up until they were out of sight and hearing of the Prince and his adviser. 

Gladio honestly hadn’t expected the way Prompto had grabbed him by the front of his jacket and used it for leverage to bring their faces closer together. He also didn’t expect for the blonde’s lips to press against his or the way that he seemed to shamelessly use the chance to feel Gladio up. 

A few orgasms later, and a genuine photography shoot following it in which Prompto seemed to find every dip and hole to try and break his ankle in, and they made it back to camp with Prompto limping and quietly making jokes about how it was all a set up. 

The good mood lasted until sunset fell and the other two showed up, a string of salmon on a line and obvious dinner. Things didn’t quite go to shit, but that tension fell back over them like a too-hot blanket in the summer heat. 

If there was any consolation, it was that Gladio had a feeling that the encounters were only beginning.

***

He was right, he realized days later. It _was_ only the beginning. Every frustration, every hurt, ever moment where things seemed _wrong_ seemed to pour out of Prompto the moment he had a chance to find a way to be rid of it. 

In all honesty, Gladio had gotten off more times in the past week than he had in the past month. Which was kind of sad, and he wasn’t truly complaining. 

Did it feel like he was used? Yes, because that was what he had offered. Did it hurt? He’d had worse, and he would deal with it later. Much, much later when he had time to sort through the mess that was his head and pack away much more neatly under the guise of dealing with it. 

It’d have to wait though. There was no other option. 

Prompto’s tongue was in his mouth, and Gladio’s hands were on the gunman’s hips and tugging him onto the balls of his feet for another inch of height. For sake of ease and pleasure, of course. Prompto sighed into him, and Gladio swore he felt the other man’s nails dig through the thin fabric of the tank top he wore. 

Shivered when those hands trailed down to slip the tips of clever fingers up under the shirt itself. He tugged the other man closer and changed possession of the kiss just to hear the way the younger man groaned and shivered against him. 

Gladio wasn’t sure how he felt about knowing just what had led to this, which was making out in the bathroom of one of the many, many diners they stopped it. They all seemed the same after a while, and honestly, Gladio didn’t give two fucks of where they were unless Kenny fucking Crow came strolling into the men’s room himself. Which wasn’t likely, given he’d locked the door the minute the pair had walked in. 

He was a weak man. 

Gladio groaned and Prompto trailed his nails down Gladio’s sides. What he’d give for the man to leave them down his back, and to be able to scream in pure delight as Gladio made him _feel_ every last inch of him, every pound, and realize it was love that Gladio poured at him. 

He knew, of course, that the chances of that ever happening were slim to none. That didn’t matter right then, though. What mattered was that the gunman’s hands were on the fly of his pants and undoing them with a soft noise of appreciation. 

A calloused hand gripped his way-too-hard dick through his boxers and he groaned, low and deep in his chest. Which made Prompto snort in quiet amusement and exasperation. 

“ Funny, seems like you’re the one always telling _me_ to be quiet,” Prompto teased huskily, and pressed the heel of his palm against the Shield again. Gladio’s hips twitched forward without his permission, seeking the pressure and friction of it. 

“ Prompto,” he growled, “ now is _not_ the time.” 

Prompto merely grinned in him in turn, impish almost in nature as he sank to his knees in front of him. Gladio bit his fist and the back of his head hit the tiled wall behind him when he felt Prompto’s breath on the head of his erection, warm in comparison to the cool air of the bathroom. 

This was stupid. It wasn’t the time or the place to be getting a blow-job, but he hadn’t resisted all that much now had he, when Prompto had suggested it. Because while their funds had recovered from the initial depletion, Ignis was less than enthused about the idea of losing it all again on an over-priced and old hotel. Which meant it was this or nothing. 

Gladio wasn’t all that sure if he _or_ Prompto could honestly get through their two-day stay without finding some kind of outlet. 

He exhaled sharply as the soft, hot, wet tongue lapped at the head of his dick. If there was anything he’d learned over the past week, was the more that Prompto twisted himself into proverbial knots, the more of a fucking tease and little shit he became when it came to sex. 

Not that it was all sex, all the time. That was hard to think about though, as the tongue became the warm, wet mouth of the gunman. Gladio grunted around his fist and fought not to let his hips jerk forward into the velvet, welcome heat of the other man’s mouth. 

Their sleeping arrangements had changed since Lestallum. For obvious reasons. However, more and more often Prompto willingly snuggled into his side, sought the way he could act like a proverbial wall between him and the sight of their friends fucking spooning in the bed next to them. 

One hand wrapped around the shaft of what Prompto wasn’t working in his mouth and unconsciously Gladio settled a hand in the gunman’s hair. Tightened his grip slightly at the combination of sensations and the difference between a slightly slicked hand and a wet mouth. 

Shuddered when Prompto took him deeper and sucked just hard enough to give him something new to think about. His hips twitched forward reflexively, and the other man groaned. Didn’t face-fuck him because he had some common-fucking-decency when it came to sex most of the time. 

Chanced opening his eyes to look down to see the way Prompto looked up at him, face flushed bright with arousal and Gladio made a quiet sound when he noticed the blond desperately pushing at the bulge in his own pants, his eyes unfocused with the pleasure. 

Gladio bit down harder and he was glad that it was the one his bracer was on. Because he wasn’t entirely sure how he might have explained away a bite-mark on his fucking hand. 

Deeper Prompto took him, and hummed softly. Gladio swore, and let the other set his own pace for sucking his dick. Fuck. That was going to be a thought that would get him hard no matter when or where. Something he’d have left when this was over. 

Because it would end, eventually. Nothing lasted forever, not even heart-break. 

“ Prom,“ he ground out, and his panting seemed awfully loud to his own ears. Prompto moaned in response, and pulled back, just until the head of his cock filled his mouth and then he flipped his tongue. Gladio made a choked noise, as the soft, slippery underside of the muscle slid over him. 

Again, and again, and again, faster and more urgently. 

It didn’t take long after that, and when his dick twitched the first time, the first jet of come a warning, Prompto sealed his mouth like a fucking vault around him. 

Let him thrust forward into his mouth. Come down his throat and fucking hells if Gladio didn’t think that was almost as hot as the idea of coming over the gunman’s face. Maybe if they hadn’t been expected back in a presentable state then he might have.

Gladio leaned into the wall, doing his best to not let his knees buckle and to sink to the ground. Prompto pulled off of him, with one last lick, almost kitten like. It made him hiss and his knees shake just a little. He heard the soft sound of a belt being undone and the opened his eyes. 

Which he hadn’t noticed he’d closed in the first-place again. 

Prompto’s eyes were clenched shut as he worked at himself, and Gladio growled softly and tugged at the hair he still rested on big hand in. The other man made a soft, confused noise but stood. He seemed to get the idea though, when Gladio tugged him as close as he could, one thigh pressing between his. 

His hands slid down to Prompto’s hips, guiding him, tugging him against him as he kissed him to muffle the gasps and moans as he rushed towards completion. 

When Prompto came, it was, predictably, a mess. They really ought to have invested in more condoms, but really it wasn’t like they’d been planning this particular tryst. Getting the cum off his pants, before it stained too badly was a rushed challenge. 

Even so he was glad that it wasn’t his only pair, and Gladio wondered what that said about him. 

Prompto watched him, tongue still tracing over his bottom lip. They’d gotten their pants done up, and they almost looked presentable again. Idly, Gladio wondered how noticeable the stink of sex was on them and if he gave more than a single fuck about the answer. 

Prompto’s phone buzzed, and they both tensed as he fished it out of his pocket. 

“ It’s Noct,” Prompto informed him, tapping out a response to the text, “ he said Talcott called. Thinks there might be a lead on the next tomb. “ 

The phone buzzed again. 

Prompto snorted and tapped out a second reply. There was a look of a little bitterness on his face and Gladio was torn between thinking it didn’t belong there, and that a little bit of vindictiveness might due the gunman some real good to express. 

“ He also said that he’s hungry and to hurry up. Told us to stop fucking around and talking to people.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes and threw away the paper towel, “ Tell him to eat my entire ass.” 

Prompto laughed but put his phone away, checking himself out in the mirror. His hair was ruined, but it was blustery like a front was moving through outside. It didn’t stop him from clicking his tongue in disappointment, and running thin fingers through it to try and give it some semblance to it’s normal style. Probably to try and make it look less like sex hair. 

“ Hard-pass, big guy. Think something deep-fried and delicious might go over way better.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes, and snorted in distaste. 

“ Oh yeah stud? You done fixing your hair or you gonna do your make-up too?” He smirked at the glare Prompto threw him in the mirror, sticking his tongue out pointedly. However, he didn’t object when Gladio flipped the lock and opened the door.

***

If there was one good thing about staying in Old Lestallum, it was that the place was marginally busier than somewhere else they could have been. Which meant that when they got back to the hotel room, and Gladio was grateful that this time there was no awkward sex walk-in, their long period of absence wasn’t too noted upon. 

The four of them fell onto the food like a pack of half-starved dogs, except for probably Ignis who showed some iota of restraint. That didn’t mean he didn’t clear out his meal, though. 

“ So, _Talcott_ has a lead on a tomb?” Prompto finally asked around the last bite of his burger. 

Noctis nodded, and sucked obnoxiously on the straw in his cup, slurping it until the last of the drink was gone and he got more air than liquid. Gladio wasn’t sure if he was just thirsty or liked making Ignis’ eye twitch in annoyance. 

“ Yup, said something about a waterfall.” 

“ _Behind_ the waterfall, that is.” Ignis interjected, “ West of Lestallum itself, not terribly far if I understood correctly. “ 

Prompto nodded slowly and Gladio grunted. 

“ Lemme guess, we’re gonna go chase this fairy-tail legend about something that may or may not exist behind a waterfall that we have a vague location of?” 

Noctis didn’t so much as bat an eye at the sarcasm. Left the bait right where it was, and shoved another French-fry in his mouth with all the decorum and grace expected of someone who was half-starved instead of a Prince. 

“ Yep.” 

Gladio sighed. 

“ Fantastic.” 

Gladio felt a head-ache build behind his eyes and he glanced at Ignis. There was still a wariness between them, that rift done nothing more than reminded them of unkind words and awkward situations and lies. He raised an eyebrow at the adviser and for a moment he thought he’d go ignored. 

“ It’s an old legend, confirmed by more than just Talcott, “ Ignis pointed out neutrally, “ which gives it more credit than anything else. This entire trip was about visiting the tombs, finding them as we could.” 

Gladio just grunted and finished off the last of the burger he’d ordered for himself. Better to eat than to listen to another history story about why they were all in this situation in the first place. It was probably why Prompto perked up next, instead of letting the silence linger and Ignis decide they needed to know the full extent of the reason they were on the trip at all. 

Again. 

“ When do we leave?” Prompto asked, tossing the balled-up wrapper into the trashcan from across the room, and giving himself a quiet fist-pump of victory for it. 

“ Tomorrow morning,” Ignis replied with a soft noise of exasperation, which was probably one of the most normal things that had happened in the past week or so, “ We’re a fair distance away even with the Regalia. I would recommend getting a full night’s rest.” 

Prompto nodded and Gladio, and Noctis seemed to merely scowl. Because a full night’s rest meant getting up early. Gladio was rather glad that getting the Prince up and bushy-tailed wasn’t his job and never had been. Hell, it was just like pulling teeth when he’d overseen the guy’s training. 

Which he still did, he supposed. Albeit in a manner that was less direct and more of constant critiquing. 

“ Any idea what we’ll face in this tomb, Ignis?” Prompto ventured, and Gladio couldn’t blame him. The last one had been crawling with daemons, though Gladio sort of had grown to expect them to pop up in all of the royal Tombs, well the caves that protected them, at this point. 

“ I would imagine it will be similar to what we’ve faced in the protective cave systems before. Everything from goblins to even Ronins. Nothing that we _haven’t_ faced before, however. “ 

Prompto groaned slightly, and shook his head, “ Including dark, enclosed spaces too, huh?” 

Gladio could have sworn there was a flash of sympathy on Ignis’ face. It seemed Gladio wasn’t the only one who remembered the gunman’s distaste for their increasing tendency of spelunking. Not that he figured Noctis did either, Gladio thought, but maybe he found it easier to ignore the discomfort he caused others. 

Gladio never claimed proficiency at reading Noctis, not the way that some people could, but Gladio had thought that he’d known him a little better than what he’d been proven days before. 

“ Relax,” Noctis replied, “ we’ve gotten in and out of the other tombs without too much trouble. Not much squeezing, at least.” Prompto snorted and shot his friend a terribly unamused look. Gladio thought it suited him just fine. 

“ Oh yeah Noct, sliding on edges, and squeezing through tunnels is fun. Remember the first one we did? All the noises we kept hearing?” Prompto shuddered for effect and pointed a finger at the Prince who shrugged and didn’t deny anything. 

“ Yeah, but we got out of it alright, didn’t we?” He asked, and a smirk tugged on his lips that Gladio knew only happened when he thought he’d won an argument or made a good point. Prompto sighed and threw his hands up in defeat, and let them fall with a slap against his thighs. 

“ Fine, but if someone dies, I’m blaming you. “ 

It helped restore some humor to their world, but the laughter never did make it past the upturning of lips or quiet amusement as they prepared for the next day. 

“

****

The next morning came quicker and harder than what Gladio had wanted. It was before dawn when they crawled out of their beds, dressed and ate, and got into the Regalia. Noctis fell back to sleep almost immediately as the car started. 

Twenty minutes later and Gladio couldn’t say that he wasn’t hot on his heels. Prompto seemed to be alright though, judging by the way he watched the world whip on by them as they tore down the road. Dawn had crested, and the rays slowly illuminated the world and chased back the daemons that seemed to dominate the night more often than not. 

Gladio let his eyes close briefly. 

‘Briefly’ turned out to be roughly three or four hours though. He blinked awake slowly, with the stiffness that usually came with riding and sleeping in a car. He blinked, trying to figure out why he felt trapped. A look to his left explained it all. 

Noctis, eyes closed, mouth just slightly parted was still out for the count. His head rested against Gladio’s shoulder as he leaned, and the Shield swallowed. He glanced towards the front-seat only to find that Prompto had apparently succumbed to the gentle sound of the Regalia’s engine as well. 

“ How far out are we?” He asked, his voice sleep-roughened. He caught Ignis’ eye in the rear-view and the other man made a soft sound of thought. He probably had the damn route memorized, he never seemed to need to stop and confirm their destination. 

“ No more than ten minutes, “ he replied, and for a moment it was like the week behind them was a memory. Gladio nodded and sucked on his teeth, and tried not to get into the morally gray area that had slowly come to envelop his personal decisions on a multitude of levels. 

He shrugged his shoulder roughly, jostling Noctis enough to earn him a look of pointed disgust for waking him. Gladio stared back at him levelly, if not in warning. Noctis snorted in turn, but sat up properly. Someday, Gladio thought, they were going to have to teach him what the hell a seat-belt was for. 

Prompto didn’t wake until the car began to slow as they reached the parking spot. Though only three of the four of them had slept, all of them took a moment to stretch and savor the feeling of not being confined. 

There was a humidity to the air though, that made Gladio think they were going to miss the breeze of flying down the road. 

Noctis kept yawning and Prompto digging his fists into his own eyes didn’t seem to produce any encouragement that they’d be up to a fight if they ran across something though. That thought lasted, just as soon as they crested the hill and saw a very large, very dangerous Midgardsormr near the river’s edge. 

Sneaking by _that_ was surprisingly easy, though that may be been due more to the beast’s horrid eye-sight than any actual skill on their part. 

Up the rocks, past the waterfall they went, all of them sticky with sweat from the humidity and Gladio wondered once again why they’d thought this was a good idea to do in the middle of the fucking summer. Not that he didn’t mind _heat_ , but humidity was another thing. It was gross and uncomfortable. 

Therefore, by time they stepped into the opening of the cavern, he was in a piss-poor mood and not at all willing to tolerate the whining of the other two, younger men. More than once he’d snapped at them to stop their bitching. It was telling when Ignis didn’t so much as try to reprimand him for his temper. 

Standing in the entrance though, Gladio shivered as a soft breeze wafted from it. It was a harsh contrast to what they’d just been muddling through, and it was a relief. 

“ Well, at least we won’t be swimming in our own sweat this time.” Prompto pointed out with relief. 

That relief lasted long enough for them to find the starting of ice, and it wasn’t particularly thin, either. It was the sort of ice that formed when there was years, if not decades of freezing conditions. It was ridiculous and Gladio wasn’t sure why he was even surprised that this was a Thing they encountered. 

He could see his breath with every exhale and he could feel the lack of actually feeling settling into the joints of his fingers. It almost hurt to bend his fingers, and he couldn’t wait to get back into the humid warmth of the outside world. 

“ Hey Prompto, next time you decide we caught a break, keep your mouth shut .” He grumbled, and refused the urge to rub at his arms in a need to get warm. 

Prompto, who was shivering despite his jacket, stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. 

“ It could be worse, “ Noctis interjected, “could be swarmed with daemons already.” 

Ignis made a noise in the back of his throat, and Gladio could relate to the disapproval, “ Let’s not tempt the Gods, shall we? I’d rather we not let them think this their chance to hinder us.” 

Gladio grunted an agreement. Tempting fate was stupid, and it seemed that they were already quite good at it without verbally bringing it down around their shoulders. Noctis had made it across a narrow ledge, and Prompto had been next. Eyes barely open, back smashed against the icy wall, he edged along. 

A cracking noise, however, ruined it. Promto froze, eyes snapping open and the look of terror on his face was something Gladio would remember for a very long time. He had time to look down, when the second crack sounded through the air. The gunman lunged towards Noctis who held out a hand towards him. 

The ice gave away under the gunman’s feet, and he screamed. Gladio and Ignis had a moment of relief, as they saw the Prince grip to the pale wrist that was Prompto’s life-line. He hung there, the pair of them trying to pull Prompto to safety. Then, as if in mockery of Noctis’ previous words, the weight of the gunman, dangling from the edge was too much on the edge of the break. 

There was another crack, and this time, both men fell. The sound of the ice smashing into the ground below was almost lost to the sound Gladio’s heart-beat in his ears. 

The silence was deafening in the growing horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. I do gotta admit, we're gonna have some time from Prompto's point of view in the next one ;3;
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. So many comments and kudos and hits! I can't thank you guys enough. I'm so grateful and amazed, everyday. Also, this chapter is more than a month late. I'm so sorry. Life blew up, but this is almost a thousand words longer than the previous chapters so..enjoy?

Prompto had never seen Noctis _afraid_ in the heat of a moment. He’d always seemed on top of things, no matter how messy and chaotic his battle strategies tended to be. Which was usually ‘very’. However, when his friend’s hand had gripped his wrist, Prompto had had no choice but to stare into midnight-blue eyes, and for a split-second he’d seen unspoken horror in them. 

Then they’d fallen. Down, down, down, with the ice towards what Prompto had known was going to be their fucking grave. 

He didn’t even have time to register the scream of terror torn out of his own throat. All he could see was Noctis’ face, and with that sight came to the thought that this was oddly ironic in the long-run of things. It seemed like they fell forever, or were going to, until the world blinked out from around them. 

Prompto didn’t realize what was happening until they were rolling across the iced-stone ground, the force of their landing separating them. The momentum they’d carried through the air kept them going. Prompto grunted as he rolled, shoulders scraped up and knew he’d be bruised by morning. 

He laid there, once he stopped moving, trying to breathe. He could hear Noctis in a similar state, and the sound of ice settling where it fell, and Prompto lifted his head slowly. His stomach rocked angrily at the action and Prompto tried not to think about how much practice it took to not hurl in the middle of a fight if it was like that every-time. 

Less than ten feet away though, was what had been the ledge they’d been walking on above. Crumbled, shattered and Prompto wondered if he’d have died a slow death if Noctis hadn’t saved their asses, or if he’d been snuffed out quick. Laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Tried harder not to think about it. 

Failed. 

“ Prompto?” 

Noctis rasped out, and it sounded like he had to fight to get the word out of his mouth. Prompto wanted to answer, he did, but he thought about answering and his stomach rolled upward. It was the wrong thing to do though, because the sheer speed at which he heard scrambling on the ground surprised him. 

“ Prom?!” 

Calloused hands grabbed at him, cupped his face and turned his head. Prompto blinked at him, and tried to say something, anything to reassure his friend that he was okay that he was fine. That he’d saved him _again_. 

Instead what came out was a wheeze, and he tried to roll away. Noctis didn’t let him go, clicking on the light that was firmly in the pocket of the jacket his friend wore. The light made him squint, and Noctis made a relieved noise, finally letting him go to lean back. 

“ Gods, next time _say something_!” Noctis managed, and Prompto wondered if Noctis’ pulse was still racing as wildly as his own. 

“ Gravity works,” he managed and swallowed again, gingerly sitting up, touching at his cheek which stung like a bitch, “ does that help?” he asked sarcastically. 

The Prince snorted, unimpressed with the information. He leaned forward, slapping Prompto’s boot with the flat of his hand and stood up. A little shakily, like he still hadn’t found his balance after coming out of the warp that had saved their lives. 

“ Get up, gravity boy. We gotta find a way back up.” 

Prompto groaned softly, and gingerly sat up, “ Dude, I think I’m gonna be sick.” The world swam oddly in front of him, like his brain had been half left-behind in the madness of their fall and had ended up under the broken ice and stone. 

“ Nah,” Noctis replied,” you’d have done it by now. Most people tend to lose it right after they warp, not later.” 

Prompto wanted to argue, because it was his stomach and not the Prince’s. However, the longer he sat up, the more the feeling faded, like the rest of him was catching up. He caught the offered hand, and stood with a quiet groan. Yeah, he was gonna feel the fall for awhile. 

“ How far did we fall?” he asked, squinting towards the ceiling, “ Better, how the hell are we supposed to let Gladio and Ignis know we’re y’know, _not_ dead.” 

Noctis glanced upwards, lips twisting in a form of humor that seemed a little strained. 

“ Oh, I’m sure they’ll figure it out. “ 

Prompto followed his friend’s gaze upwards and hoped that he was right. Even so, he didn’t want to be the poor daemon that stood between the two men up there and Noctis down with him. Somehow, Prompto didn’t think that was a way to live a long life. Well, if a daemon lived, living a very long daemon life. 

Prompto glanced at him, and Noctis shrugged. That settled that conversation rather quickly, because Prompto wasn’t an _idiot_. Even with the other, personal, shit hitting the fan, Noctis was by far the most important thing in the two retainers’ lives. In his too, had been for years. 

“ Chop-chop, Prompto,” Noctis muttered, “ standing here isn’t finding them.” 

Prompto snorted, but followed him as the set out, and wondered if he was imagining the way the Prince’s steps seemed slower, stiffer than normal. Found the idea made his teeth itch viciously at the thought in frustration.

***

“ Noctis! Prompto!” The cry came from Ignis, because Gladio was still standing there, staring stupid at the sight of where the two should have been. He moved forward, shoulder to shoulder with Ignis, to peer over the edge, carefully, down before. Nothing could be made out. It was dark as night and that comforted Gladio not a bit.

His hand was on Ignis’ shoulder, fingers curled around his arm, to stop the other man from leaping from the broken edge of the fall-away trap. He didn’t realize that the man had a firm grip on Gladio’s jacket, clenching, really. As if Ignis feared that Gladio would do the same thing. It felt odd to hold onto him again, yet, in the same twisted way, not at all. 

Which was fair, all things considered. 

It was him though, Gladio, who stepped back first. One step, and then another and another. They weren’t doing either of their lost friends good just standing their gaping at where they’d fallen. 

Gladio hadn’t realized that his fingers were curled around Ignis’ bicep until the man turned to look at him. He wasn’t sure if the dawning horror he saw blooming on Ignis’ face was echoed on his, but the sight of it on Ignis’ made his stomach clench in sympathetic nausea. 

There was the sound of shattering glass and a flash of light, a dagger materializing in one hand of the steward. Summoned from the armiger, which if Noctis were dead, would be inaccessible. Ignis dismissed it with a shuddering breath. Gladio wasn’t sure if it was in relief or not, but that was what settled almost in his chest. 

“ He’s alive,” Gladio spoke it aloud, and his voice felt hollow and dry. Ignis’ lips pressed tightly together, in answer, though he did jerk his head into a nod. 

What neither of them said, what neither of them dared breathe was another absolute truth; for how long would he remain that way? Was he injured, was he dying as they sat there in their momentary relief? These things, he could see roll through the adviser’s head as quickly as they slammed into Gladio’s. 

“ We _need_ to find a way down,” Ignis breathed, “ I need-“ he broke off sharply and turned past Gladio, moved and Gladio let his hand fall away from the other man. There was no wash of bitterness, not one strong enough to chase away the fear that choked him. 

Gladio understood though. He needed know, to confirm that the proof of life was proof of health. He blinked and ignored the way that he could picture the broken bodies of their friends. Desperately tried not to imagine the way that blood would freeze and smell. It made him want to gag. 

Gladio wondered if the sound of Prompto’s horrified scream rang in Ignis’ ears as loudly as it did his own. If he could see the moment Noctis realized what was happening, the way his face shifted from determination to terror as the ground had given out from under his feet. How very stupid the lot of them had been to merely prance into these cavernous tunnels and expect to find everything child-proofed and meant to be ready for someone to stroll right in and take what they want. 

“ Then let’s get going,” Gladio replied, and he could hear the impatience in his own words. Ignis shot him a look that, in any other situation, might have been cool with reprimand to control himself. Instead, there was only agreement.

They couldn’t waste time hesitating any longer.

****

Prompto didn’t know how far they’d managed to get, before the first goblin had appeared. He had less of an idea by time they’d encountered the second set of the grabby little bastards.

The goblin screamed, screeched, as it seemed to melt back into the black void that had spawned it in the first-place. Prompto panted but didn’t lower his gun, despite the way that his arms ached and the way the cold air seemed to be doing nothing for him in the way of giving him any strength. 

The sound of his last shot rang in the air, or in his ears. It was hard to tell after a while. 

The silence that descended, had been welcome an hour ago. That had been when they’d killed their first group of goblins, who’d come upon them cackling and garbling at them. They’d been easy to dispatch, it’d been a long time it seemed, since something like _goblins_ had given them reason to pause. 

Now, an hour and four waves of them later, Prompto was ready to revise his opinion. They were determined little bastards and he’d spend his day happily emptying round after round into their dented little heads. 

“ I think,” Noctis managed finally, “ we’re good.” 

It was encouraging that his friend sounded just as out of breath as he did. It was a far cry from watching the guy warp across the battle-field and not seem to even break a sweat. Prompto slowly lowered the gun, opting to holster it instead of dismissing it. 

“ Is it me or are there more each time?” Prompto asked as he pressed his fingers to his own cheek, hissing softly, “ Like they’re dying and going back to tell their little goblin friends about these two assholes who are ruining their day.” 

Noctis snorted, “ If there’s a nest in this frozen hell-hole, just make sure to snap a few pictures. I’d hate for Ignis and Gladio to feel like they missed out on all the excitement.” 

Prompto eyed the cuts that ran the length of his friend’s arm, where one of the little bastards had raked its freaky little claws when they’d first gotten ambushed. Noctis had declined any of the potions, at the time, but Prompto wasn’t sure how many more ‘surprises’ they’d get through before one of them was going to start in on their supply. 

“ C’mon,” he said instead of asking if his friend was alright, “ ready to try that again? No way they can knock us back a fourth time, right?” 

That had been what they’d thought the second time, and the third. Yet it seemed they’d gotten no more than a couple hundred yards from where they’d started. He could hear in his head, a voice that sounded like Gladio saying that maintaining was a form advancement. 

He kinda, sorta, hated that voice right that second. 

“ Sure, we’ll get further and you’ll tell me why you’re fucking around with Gladio.” Noctis noted sarcastically as he dismissed his own blade. Any wonder if summoning and dismissing weapons drained his friend vanished out of Prompto’s head instantly. 

It probably had something to do with the way that his blood had turned to ice, but it was whatever. Because that was something that didn’t matter anymore. He must have made a strangled noise, like someone punching a Goblin, the noise it made as it died. 

It wasn’t the idea that Noctis knew about whatever him and Gladio had been doing. Hell, aside from not fucking in the bed right next to the Prince and his lover, they hadn’t been exactly subtle. It was the idea that Noctis had noticed to begin with, and that it was enough to make him _ask_ about it. If that were the case, what else could he have noticed. 

“ What.” It wasn’t a question. 

Noctis didn’t look back at the strangled word, simply shrugged and started walking, leaving Prompto to fall into step behind him. Which he did, but on legs he couldn’t feel that well anymore. His heart pounded in his head, because that was the only way he could hear his own pulse so clearly. 

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, and his brows furrowed in concern. Prompto felt the cold all the more keenly, and shivered hard. Even so he forced a smile on his face, and he didn’t think he quite managed it all that well, judging by the way Noctis frowned in return. 

The Prince sighed, lips quirking to one side, not close to a smile or otherwise. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands of it before he came to a stop, forcing Prompto to do the same. Something he was painfully thankful for. Yet, _not_ at the same time, when Noctis turned to look at him. There was a look of confusion there. 

“ Prom? I was joking. You two just seem to vanish at lot lately?” Prompto was sure that his friend had meant for them to be teasing, but his words were more akin to concerned with a tagline of teasing. Not to mention the way blue eyes roved over him. Part of him wondered what he looked like, after their little adventure and the pitfall they’d encountered earlier. Probably no better than the Prince himself. 

Tired. Haggard. Definitely bleeding from a few spots where razor claws had gotten into them. However, unlike Noctis, he couldn’t seem to find his voice immediately. He wanted to, oh boy did he want to. Wanted to laugh it off, ask him what he meant by that with an exaggerated eye-brow wiggle. 

Play it off like he always did and shelve everything else away for later. ‘Later’ which always turned out to be ‘never’. He stood there and failed to say anything and kind of wanted to kick himself for it. 

Because what was he supposed to say? ‘Oh, I’ve been fucking your Shield since you seem so keen on Ignis’ Or even worse, ‘Pity sex. We bang out a round of pity-sex because both of our best friends have lied to us for years, and at least one of our hearts is broken. Therefore, easier to not look at either of you.’ Yeah Prompto was exactly positive that would be the worst possible way to go about breaching that particular subject. 

He settled for not saying anything at all. 

“What do you two _do_ anyway?” Noctis asked as they continued their way along the slanted path, and Prompto tried not to laugh hysterically at his friend. What did they do? How did he even answer that? It wasn’t like he could just tell him that they desperately, frantically got each other off in some sort of twisted idea of comfort. 

A comfort he shouldn’t have accepted in the first place, because holy _fuck_ was that a bad idea. That it was a terrible idea and he had to break it off. The sooner the better, but every time he’d meet the Sheild’s eyes, the resolve to say so crumbled. 

Because he liked it. Gladio was attractive, and he had a better chance with the Shield than he did with anyone else in the same scenario, apparently. It wasn’t like it meant anything to either of them, and Prompto still wasn’t sure how he felt about being used as much as he was using the other man. 

He knew he should probably feel bad about it. However, when all was said and done, it was better than getting shit-faced and doing even worse shit than sleeping with his best-friend’s bodyguard-slash-friend-slash-whatever. At least with Gladio, he knew he was okay, and that the big man wasn’t going to royally screw him over. At least he didn’t think so, it didn’t strike him as something that Gladio would _do_.

Not without Prompto asking for it, at least, and he had to shove the mental image of his legs hooked over the Shield’s broad shoulders and that too-hot mouth away forcefully. It was harder to dismiss the memory of amber-brown eyes that always seemed to look for permission, for acceptance that this was okay, that this was wanted. 

There was always a gleam in them that was sad, so fucking sad, that made Prompto wonder if it was for him, or about Gladio himself. At night, when the other three slept, Prompto stared at the ceiling and tried to imagine what had even begun to put that ort of look in the Shield’s eyes in the first place. 

The answers that came to mind made his gut twist and tighten uncomfortably. 

“ Prompto?” 

Prompto forced his attention to zero back in, and he laughed sheepishly at the confused look that Noctis was giving him. He shrugged in answer to his friend’s question, “ Oh, you know, not much of anything really. Go sight-seeing, get a few bits of juicy gossips out of the locals. Pick up a stray low-level hunt here and there, hash out the details of that. Talk, like normal human beings, y’know ” 

Noctis didn’t answer but he started walking again. It didn’t last for long. 

“ Seems like it came out of the blue, is all,” Noctis replied slowly, “ S’not like you two were best buds when we left Insomnia, or anything.” 

Prompto blinked, because if his ears weren’t playing trick s on him, the Prince sounded _jealous._ Which made sense, in a way, because Noctis had been his best friend first, before everything else. He couldn’t really say the last time on the trip that he’d agreed to hang with the other man while he fished, or went off to do whatever in the little out-posts they found. 

Guilt nipped at him, because he’d been doing his best to avoid those things. Those were things they’d done before he realized just how much of a not-chance he had with his friend. It made something, probably his heart, sink into the pit of his stomach as he realized it. 

“ Dude, I didn’t realize-“ he started, “ I just..thought maybe you and Iggy wanted some time alone?” he hazarded the guess, and he didn’t have to wear his own face to know a cringe crinkled it. It was the other-way around. He hadn’t thought he could be in the same room as them and not scream. 

Noctis snorted. 

“ Ignis and I can control ourselves fine Prom.” 

That time, Prompto couldn’t the short, sarcastic bite of laughter. It made Noctis stop, and Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked back at his friend, who looked somewhere between regretful and annoyed. It wasn’t a good look on him, not at all. 

“ Sorry Noct, “ he managed, “It’s just..well, we walked in on you two all but going for it. It was the opposite of ‘control’, to be honest.” 

Noctis cringed and sucked in a breath in between his teeth. Like he didn’t want to talk about it, and honestly, Prompto agreed. He didn’t have the anger that Gladio had over it, but it still hurt. It was still tender in a way that made him want to forget, each and every time. 

“ That was an accident. “ Noctis finally said shortly, “ We were going to tell you guys, eventually it’s just..” he hesitated and Prompto wanted to shake him, to demand what it ‘just was’. 

“ You know what, trade,” Prompto interrupted the awkward silence before it either killed one or both of them with a gesture of his hands, “ you tell me why you idiots didn’t tell us, and I’ll tell you what Gladio and me do to pass the time.” 

Wanted to kick himself for saying _that_ because Gladio just might kill him for outing them in such a manner. Pettily didn’t care, for the look on his face was worth it. 

Like he had been slapped in the face and yet was curious. 

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him, judgmentally, “ I thought you guys just hung out and about? All that stuff you mentioned before.” His tone was cool and Prompto bristled just slightly. 

Prompto sighed, and rubbed at his face with a quiet shake of his head, wondering if it was the cold, tiredness, or his own frustration that made it ache. “ I wasn’t entirely truthful. So, I’ll tell you the truth. Deal?” 

Noctis regarded him, lips hiking up to one side in consideration of the offer. Prompto shivered and hoped the other man would take it, because he had a feeling, a deep-in-his-bones one, that whatever Noctis had been intending to say was far from kind to Prompto’s already tender feelings on the matter. He didn’t mind Noctis’ blunt way of speaking, but it was far from what he was ready to plunge right into one-on-one. 

Finally, the Prince nodded, “ Just as long as we keep going, huh?” he pointed out, and Prompto nodded in agreement, as he could have sworn he heard a soft noise resonating from behind them in warning. They walked in silence for a few more strides, and Prompto already regretted the fact that he’d proposed the deal in the first place. Because what if the answer had something to do with him? Not that it _did_ , but _still_. 

“ You remember how Gladio acted the day after?” Noctis slowly asked, “ When he and Iggy were talking before we left?” Prompto nodded, because he’s seen the set of fury in the man’s shoulders, heard it in his words, and seen it again in his eyes that dared anyone to talk to him about anything. 

“ Yeah,” Prompto prodded, “ Didn’t Iggy hit him?” He said it with a cringe. Noctis nodded with a wince of his own, like he didn’t take any joy of the pair fighting either. 

“ Yeah, but, to be fair Gladio implied he’d be a King’s whore, if things lasted.” Prompto blinked in surprise. He hadn’t heard the words exchanged and he hadn’t really wanted to breach the subject with Gladio in the first place. You didn’t look a gift-horse in the mouth, and you sure as didn’t look it in the mouth when that horse was as like to bite you. 

Noctis took his silence as shock, and he laughed, a short, bitter chuckle. 

“ That was part of the reason, Gladio himself.” The words were bitter, perhaps angry, if not hurt. As if it were him that the Shield’s words had been aimed at him instead of Ignis himself. 

“ What about the other reason?” Prompto asked after a moment, blinking in surprise. The question made Noctis look over his shoulder in confused amusement, lips quirking to one side, breath steaming out in front of him. 

“ Thought it was obvious, Prom?” 

Prompto gave his friend a decidedly flat look, lips pressed into a thin line. If it had been obvious then would he have asked? No, no he wouldn’t have. Noctis got the point, and sighed with the long suffering air of having to remind someone of something they shouldn’t have to. 

“ I told you. We were in high-school,” and Prompto’s stomach twisted violently, “that time we managed to get our hands on that case of beer. “ Noctis nudged him, and Prompto thought he could start panicking at any moment. 

He remembered it. Oh gods, he remembered that night. He could recall with crystal clarity the way the room had been, the smell of beer and pizza, with the sound of the television on in the background in the dark living-room. 

Prompto could remember the way that he thought Noctis had looked so damn beautiful. They’d been on the floor, laughing about something and both of them more than a beer-past their limits. He’d kept on drinking, hoping for the courage to kiss the prince, to kiss his best friend, or at least confess. Confess would have been the safer route, he imagined. 

Maybe it had been why he’d lingered and waited to do so. Only he never had, because a look of utter joy had split Noctis’ face in the moonlit room, and he’d told Prompto his deepest secrets. 

Noctis was in love with Ignis. He’d gone on and on and _on_. He’d been unable to do anything other than listen. 

That had brutally murdered any hope Prompto had held for confessing his feelings. At the time though, Prompto had waved it off at being sixteen and drunk. He’d buried the confession as deep as he could, but he had thought that his friend had forgotten telling him. Hell, he’d thought it had been nothing more than a dreamy-eyed crush going on. 

Noctis had never mentioned it again, never breathed another word.

“ I-I thought you were shit-faced drunk!” Prompto managed through numb lips, he stared at his best friend and for the first time felt something like agony crunch through his heart yet again. He swallowed down his protests, swallowed down everything, “I thought you’d gotten over Ignis! “ 

He had prayed. He had prayed he’d gotten over Ignis. It was now proved than he never had. 

Noctis stared at him, bewildered and confused for a moment, head tilted , face twisted into something akin to hurt and regretful all at the same glorious time. Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit him or shake him in response. 

“ So what do you and Gladio really do?” he asked, and Prompto laughed, long, hard and loud until it felt more like he was choking on it before he answered. 

He met his friend’s eyes, knew there was no going back, and _jumped_. 

“ We fuck.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, and at the time Prompto didn’t care. Because he wasn’t sure he wanted to, or could take anymore of this conversation. 

The low sound of rock on ice, or rock on rock, or what-the-hell-ever made them both stop, argument, discussion, whatever on pause. Noctis looked towards his friend, and Prompto met his gaze. They inched all the closer, step by quiet step, to peer over the nearest edge down, deeper into the cavern. 

Prompto squinted to make something out if it. To try and figure just what was awaiting them. A low growl, echoed dimly through the cavern, and Prompto’s hand reached for the gun at his hip, while Noct reached out to steady him with a shake of his head. 

The thing, whatever it was, it had been tracking them. For how long, Prompto had no idea, but he was willing to put gil on ‘longer than it should have taken them to notice’. They listened, for a moment. Before it was Prompto who spoke up, finally. 

“ Di-d that sound closer to behind than below us?” he asked tightly. Noctis nodded slowly, with a look on his face that declared he’d much rather Prompto had said nothing. As seemingly one they stood and turned. 

The gun and sword were free of their restraints by time a massive, though not titanic head, levied itself high enough to look them over, with a deafening cry of frustration. Prompto took his chance, leveled his gun, and found his mark through the sights. 

Noctis looked at him, nodded and Prompto launched his friend forward. The sound of metal upon the beast’s great horns was loud in the darkness ,and Prompto fired a few more shots at the behemoth that shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

It was clear though, that they were in for a long fight. 

He hoped the other two found them before they were dead. Though that might be easier at that point.

****

Gladio wasn’t sure how far they’d walked. All he knew, was that the deeper they went, in an attempt to meet up with the other two of their little group, the more he felt like someone was running sandpaper over his nerves. It wasn’t just being stuck with Ignis, either.

Ignis, who refused to say so much as ‘hello’ in the mornings. Therefore, their chatter when together was down to a disgusting minimum. The last time they’d talked so very little, they’d barely known each other and had initially loathed one another with an intensity that had worried their families. 

“ If you sigh one more time, Gladiolus!” The Adviser snapped without looking back at him. 

Gladio sneered at the back of his worried friend’s head. He would what? Ignore him? Lie to him? Throw him into the snowy depths below? Gladio grumbled something like an agreement. “ Yeah, talkin’ would be way better way to pass the time.” 

Ignis shot him a furious glance over his shoulder but kept walking. Clearly the sarcastic tone had been noted, which made one corner of his mouth quirk upwards. Good. 

“ What makes you sure that it would be better?” Ignis bit out cooly, “ You can’t seem to keep your tongue on this side of civility. “ His pace increased and Gladio resisted the urge to call out and tell him to slow-up just in case. If the man wanted to slip or find himself walking into a daemon that was his prerogative, now wasn’t it?

“ Well, for one, it’d give His Highness and Prompto something to try and help figure out where we are,” he grumbled, “ and for two it’d drive off the feeling of being watched maybe?” 

Ignis snorted, tossed his head just slightly, “ Please, the racket we’d make would wake up yet more daemons.” He regarded Gladio momentarily, a slight nod of his head. He’d noticed the feeling of eyes on them as well. Like they were toeing a line, but had yet to provoke a response.

It was as unsettling as it was a relief, which left anxiety as the result. Throw the anxiety in with the discomfort of their current social situation, let it simmer and bubble under the polite conversation, and Gladio felt like he could maybe pull off the whole chef act, only instead of food he produced all sorts of new combinations and results of _emotions_. If he could bottle emotion, then maybe they could use them as weapons against their enemies. 

As that wasn’t a viable route, it seemed like they were stuck not talking to each other, reliant upon each other, with a gulf so vast between them that there seemed no way across or to mend it. The truth of the matter was, was that he missed Ignis. He, grudgingly at times, missed Noctis. Gladio missed the cohesive unit that they used to be. Before all the nasty little secrets started coming out of the damn cracks in the walls. 

Gladio sighed again. Reflexively. 

Ignis bristled, and tightened his jaw to what looked almost painful. Gladio refused to cave, and instead raised an eyebrow in turn. It was probably a good thing that they had far more pressing matters to attend to. The more they walked, and the less they saw of even small hints that their companions had passed through the same area, the anxiety and urgency raised a notch. A notch higher for the minutes that passed where they weren’t found. 

As they walked, meandered with purpose, really, they did their best to try and find their way back to their friends without killing each other in the interim. Not that Gladio wanted to kill Ignis per-say, but it would make him feel a little better about having to hear Noctis’ name hoarsely and softly called over and over again. Sure, in duty to the Prince, but a tiny, bitter part of the Shield warned that it was also because the Prince was the adviser’s lover. 

This had led to Gladio hissing for Prompto, to counterpoint Ignis’ seeking calls. That, had gotten him a grateful look of relief , surprisingly enough. Gladio didn’t acknowledge it, more intent on actually finding out where the hell their two friends were and praying to every Astral that they were still alive able to get the hell of out here in one piece. 

“ This isn’t working,” Gladio finally noted. They were inching along, sure, and they were making piss-poor attempts at attracting the attention of both their friends, and dangerous monsters that dwelled within the cavern itself that protected the blade they’d come for in the tomb. 

“ As if I hadn’t noticed-“ Ignis started, only to pause, and if he could have, sat up and paid attention. His head tilted, just slightly, and Gladio listened as well. The sound of gunshots, of metal against something, and cries of pain. 

This time, they didn’t hesitate, didn’t so much as look at each other before they hurtled towards the source of the commotion. 

“ Noctis!” 

“ Prompto!” 

There was no response, nor was there one expected. It was merely a cry of warning, of hope, that reinforcements were on the way. The pair of them waste no time at all charging towards the supposed fray, anything before it all but forgotten for the moment.

***

There were so many things a man could stand. Discovering his best friend lying to him for three years, said best friend being the one to claim the Prince as a lover, and knowing that the fourth person in their merry little band had had his heart shattered for it, were all pushing that line into being crossed.

Finding a Gods-be-damned behemoth, three-quarters the size of the ones they’d encountered before and sickly looking, slam a massive paw into Noctis and send him sprawling was enough to drop a red haze over Gladio’s world. The weight of the great-sword in his hands felt lighter, the strain of hefting it almost nothing as he let the world narrow to something he understood without question. 

There was a threat, against Noctis, against his friends, and he was going to eliminate it. 

The sound Noctis made as he hit the ground, rolling with it, was second to the sound of Gladio’s roar of rage, and maybe it was just that, that drew the monster’s attention long enough for the Prince to get to his feet. Ignis was at Noctis’ side, for no more than a few seconds before the royal was flinging himself back into the fray. 

The razor-sharp edge of the blade sank into the beast, deep enough to reach through the inches of thick hide and fat. Enough to make it cry in pain. 

_’Good’_ he’d thought, winding up for another blow. Let it cry, let it rage against him. It had nothing compared to him. 

He’d had enough of holding his temper. 

He’d had enough of biting his tongue. 

He’d had _enough_. 

Blow, after blow, he rained down against the monster. He was aware, in only the vaguest sense that the other three were still in the fight. Noctis’ dancing in bright warps to keep the beast’s gaze and attention away from the other two who hacked at strong-legs. 

Prompto, firing round-after-round into the monster, when Noctis hung dangerously on a perch above them to regain his energy before going another round. The snow and ice grew slick with blood under-foot, and more than once someone went down. 

Gladio did, as one great paw caught him mid-blow and knocked him from his feet. The stone wall caught him, and drove the air from his lungs. His was aware of his head cracking against the stone, and agony felt like a hot wire through him. His world tilted oddly, and it all seemed to smear together, in a way. 

No time, no air to yell. No time to raise his sword. 

It cleared his mind, for a moment, just long enough for Gladio to find some ironic amusement. 

It was a rookie mistake, all of it, that Gladio committed. On a battlefield, anger was the most dangerous of emotions. It let to injuries and worse. Years and years of having that lesson slammed into his head, and yet he’d thrown himself into the fight without a second thought.

“ Gladio!” 

The cry seemed to come from far away and too closely all at once. It echoed oddly, and he could only watch stupidly as Noctis dropped from where he’d been last recovering, the great two-handed sword that he rarely used on their enemies, sinking into the beast’s skull with a _’crunch_ ’ that made Gladio’s stomach roll. 

The weight of Noctis, sword and gravity, drove the blade deep. Deep enough that it was enough, if only barely. The scream that was torn out of the Prince’s throat was something that Gladio was dimly aware he wasn’t expecting. 

“ No you don’t!” 

Angry. Fearful. Tired. Snarled. 

The behemoth swayed, before it fell with a thud that seemed to shake the world. He tried to move, Gods, he _did_ , because ‘crushed-to-death’ wasn’t a death befitting of a Prince. His world tilted oddly, dimmed, and something wasn’t right when it came back into focus. 

Noct. Noctis. Fuck, if he was dead there’d be hell to pay. Gladio tried to get his feet and legs to work, to push himself up. 

Hands one his shoulders stopped him and he tried to tell whoever it was to fuck off. 

Ignis came into view, and it took him a moment to realize the man was talking. 

“ Gladio, wait, listen-“ he was saying, and Gladio was _trying_ but his Prince was potentially crushed under a fucking monster and Ignis wasn’t worried and that wasn’t _right_. Ignis loved Noctis. Noctis came first. He’d made that clear as day to everyone. 

A look of regret and hurt crossed Ignis’ face. Opened his mouth to say something, probably to remind Gladio that they’d both sworn their lives to Noctis or some shit. 

“ Lemme get this, Iggy,” Prompto interrupted, giving the other man a tight smile and ignored the way the man’s face tightened briefly, “ Big guy hit his head, I don’t think he’s caught up with the rest of us quite yet.” 

Hands, calloused and cold turned his head gently to one side, and a voice as familiar as his own was talking to him. 

“ Hey, hey, he’s okay. “ The blonde had blood down the side of his face from deep cuts on his face, and his eyes looked pinched, and Gladio wanted to kill whoever put that look there in the first place. 

Prompto laughed, no more than a snort of a noise, and there was a hint of a smile. Fond around the edges but still sad. Gladio thought he looked better when he smiled with his whole face. Like sunshine, but as a person. All warm and forgiving, soothing. 

“ Astrals, you’re gonna be pissed.” He sounded resigned. There was a sound of someone cracking open a bottle, hissing. 

“ Drink.”

What the hell was he gonna be pissed about?

Someone pressed glass to his lips, and Gladio could smell the potion even as he drank it. His hand came up to grip too-weakly at their wrist. Tried not to choke on it. 

Sucked in a great, gasping breath as it was pulled away.

Felt his world click back into place. Licked his lips and stared at the two men who were looking down at him with expressions that boded far from ‘well’ in the coming hours. 

“ Alive?” he asked and Prompto nodded in answer. 

“ Yeah, alive and okay. Trying to pry some of the fucker’s teeth loose to sell out of spite I think.” 

Gladio snorted, and stood, accepting help from the pair of them to keep his feet under him. The world spun just slightly. Shivered as he took in the dead behemoth, and wondered how the fuck it’d gotten where it shouldn’t have been. 

If it weren’t an accident like he knew it to be, he’d ram his fist down someone’s throat. 

Yet there was awkwardness in the air, as strong as the smell of blood. Thick, and disgusting on the back of his throat. Uncomfortable at best and unbearable at worst. Felt his shoulders go tight in the way the had been for the past week and wanted to forget again. 

“ What’s the problem then?” 

Someone snorted inelegantly. 

“ More than I thought apparently.” 

It was Noctis, who answered, rounding around the massive head of the behemoth. He looked cold, worn, and bloody. His gaze met the Prince’s, and he was surprised at the look in the younger man’s eyes. He walked by them, and Gladio wondered if it was frustration or anxiety that made his chest clench. 

“ Ignis, how’d you two get down here? I wanna get somewhere warm.” 

His voice was hard and, and not that of a lover to a lover. 

Ignis shot Gladio a look that, once upon a time, would have been a warning along-side confusion and mutual understanding. Now, Gladio didn’t know what it was. Hated that fact, hated that it _was_ a fact. 

None the less, Ignis stepped away and joined his Prince. 

Gladio looked at Prompto and the other man dropped his gaze, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth briefly before jerking his head towards the other two. 

“ We need to talk. “ 

Gladio grunted. 

“About what?” 

Prompto shook his head, and that pinched look returned to his face. The one Gladio hated. 

“ All of us. The sooner the better.” 

Gladio couldn’t ignore the way something in him froze at the mere thought. ‘Fuck’, thought viciously, heartily, and desperately, was the only logical response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Gladio was talking aloud at the end of it without realizing it. Yes. They are boned. Yes. -lays down- If you suffer through this chapter, the next one we might get some real conflict resolution???? Is that even a thing for these boys?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and as always comments and kudos are loved!
> 
> come talk to me at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lark-shaped-friend


End file.
